


Холодные камни

by Isfir



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || ББ-квест [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Not copy to another site, Satire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Об ограничениях и неисцелимых болезнях.





	Холодные камни

**Author's Note:**

> Вольный ретеллинг "Sherlock" и "Фантастические твари и где они обитают". Волшебная модерн!АУ. Таймлайн весьма условен и не имеет ничего общего с семикнижием ГП.

Все истории начинаются с простых вещей. Некоторые заканчиваются, едва успев начаться. Некоторые длятся дольше: пару месяцев, годы или десятилетия. Некоторые растягиваются на всю жизнь. Но всегда начинаются с чего-то очень простого и незначительного. Например, со звяканья дешевого китайского колокольчика над входной дверью в тату-салон...  
Над входной дверью в тату-салон звякнул колокольчик, привлекая внимание к посетителю.  
Геллерт вынырнул из дремы и опустил вытянутые ноги со стола на пол, сел на стуле прямо и приветливо улыбнулся, заметив недоумение на лице вошедшего.  
— Не обращай внимания. У меня обычно мало клиентов. То есть в это время мало. Поэтому я решил, что было бы неплохо подремать.  
— Ничего страшного, — быстро сказал посетитель.  
Выглядел он необычно, и Геллерту это понравилось. Он и сам любил приодеться и вовсю познавал особенности здешней моды, но этот парень был совсем другим. Рыжий, высокий и очень худой, он был одет в странный старомодный сиреневый пиджак и широкие бархатные брюки. На узком лице выделялись острые скулы, а на тонкой переносице сидели узкие очки.  
— Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — представился Геллерт и услышал в ответ:  
— Альбус Дамблдор.  
— Интересное имя.  
— У тебя тоже. И интересный акцент.  
Геллерт поморщился.  
— Ничего интересного. Одним приезжим в Лондоне больше, одним меньше — кому какая разница? Садись на диван, мы быстро обсудим, чего ты хочешь. Если это несложно, сделаю прямо сейчас.  
Альбус посмотрел на него в упор. Геллерт хотел бы видеть его глаза, но их никак нельзя было рассмотреть за бликами очков. Этот посетитель не был обычным, он раздражал и цеплял одновременно.  
— Я хочу татуировку в виде схемы лондонского метро, — сказал он уверенно.  
Геллерт усмехнулся — ему понравилось. Он и не ожидал чего-то банального.  
— Зачем? — поинтересовался он. Не самый вежливый вопрос, но почему бы и нет? Максимум чем он рискует — показаться невежливым, но уж такую мелочь он как-нибудь переживет. А этот Альбус все равно не уйдет отсюда без татуировки, если уж решился.  
— Я все время ее забываю, вылетает из памяти, и все тут, — просто ответил тот. — Это возможно сделать сейчас?  
И тут Геллерт осознал: если он сделает все и сразу, то больше этого Альбуса не увидит. Поэтому он сказал:  
— Не думаю, — и под вопросительным взглядом пояснил: — Метро большое. Да и я никогда не делал ничего подобного. Знаешь, обычно парни просят животных или что-то брутальное, девушки — цветы или фей, с такими прозрачными крылышками. Схему метро я не делал ни разу. — Говоря все это, он медленно приближался к посетителю, потому что расстояние между ними было слишком большим. — У меня неплохая кофемашина. Если хочешь, сделаю кофе и обсудим все прямо сейчас.  
Геллерт врал — никакой кофемашины у него не было. Но какое это имело значение, если Альбус согласился? А глаза у него тоже были необычные, ярко-голубые, почти синие. Геллерт таких и не видел раньше.  
— Подожди тут минут пять! — быстро сказал он. — Присаживайся, чувствуй себя как дома, можешь смотреть все, что привлечет внимание. Только если захочешь потрогать, делай это осторожно.  
Альбус кивнул, и Геллерт исчез в подсобке, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Он спросил сам себя: чего он так прицепился к этому несуразному парню и не хочет его отпускать? Подумал пару секунд и, не найдя ответа, отмахнулся. Все это тоже не имело значения. Он привык доверять себе, и если это казалось ему правильным, почему он должен был поступать по-другому?  
Геллерт еще раз проверил, закрыта ли дверь, и только потом достал из ящика стола волшебную палочку и зажег под туркой магический голубой огонек. Пара минут, и кофе был готов и разлит по чашкам. Двух одинаковых не нашлось, но Геллерт подумал, что так будет даже лучше.  
Когда он принес чашку Альбусу, тот удивленно поднял брови.  
— Что? — недовольно спросил Геллерт.  
Альбус улыбнулся уголком рта и отвел взгляд.  
— Я думал, что чашка будет кофейной. Раз в двадцать меньше той, которую ты сейчас левитируешь.  
— Ну прости, какие есть! — хмыкнул Геллерт и только потом осознал, что именно сказал Альбус. Он опять забылся и по привычке левитировал горячие чашки вместо того, чтобы нести их в руках! А Альбус не удивился. И назвал это правильно. Значит… — Ты волшебник!  
— Как и ты. — Альбус посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, намного искреннее, чем раньше. — Зато я понимаю теперь, почему у тебя мало клиентов. То есть в это время мало.  
Геллерт усмехнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Ну и что? Зато я дождался тебя.  
Это звучало совсем уже неприлично, но Альбус не обратил внимания и на этот раз.

***

Альбус всегда знал, что судьба будет к нему благосклонна, даже несмотря на то, что пока его жизнь складывалась хуже некуда. Он был уверен, что магия, которая течет в его теле вместе с кровью так свободно, выведет его именно туда, куда нужно ей, а значит, и ему самому. И, кажется, он не ошибся.  
На самом деле он еще несколько дней назад заметил, что в том же доме, где располагалась библиотека, в которой работала мисс Бэгшот и куда он частенько заходил, на первом этаже появилось новое заведение. Небольшой и неприметный тату-салон. Как будто его владелец сам еще не понял, останется он здесь надолго или закроется при первом удобном случае. Альбусу нравились такие места. Он любил людей, которые сомневаются.  
На первый взгляд Геллерт в точности соответствовал образу типичного татуировщика. По крайней мере, Альбус представлял его себе именно так: высокий и худой, с неряшливо отросшими светлыми волосами, в стильных джинсах и майке. Белокожий - только под этой кожей не просвечивало ни одной черной линии татуировки. Красивый парень, конечно, но и в этом не было ничего удивительного.  
Удивительное началось чуть позже, когда Альбус распознал в этом красавчике волшебника. Такого же, как и он сам. А может быть, даже сильнее. По крайней мере, у него точно не получилось бы с ходу левитировать две огромные кружки так естественно и непринужденно, не расплескав при этом ни капли. Но, может быть, если потренироваться…  
— Ты так и не сказал мне. — Геллерт отвлек его от размышлений, безуспешно скрывая повышенный интерес и пытаясь не пялиться на него каждую секунду. Ну хотя бы не так явно.  
— Собственно, я почти ничего не сказал тебе. — Альбус усмехнулся. — Что именно тебя интересует сейчас?  
— Все? — предположил Геллерт, вопросительно склонив голову набок, чем заслужил еще одну улыбку Альбуса. — Но сейчас я имел в виду, что ты не сказал мне, зачем тебе татуировка с лондонской чертовой подземкой.  
— Вот именно. — Альбус пожал плечами. — Никак не могу разобраться в ней и запомнить. У меня все хорошо с магическими науками, даже более чем, но все магловское - как будто в другом измерении, ничего не понимаю. Подумал, что если буду видеть эту схему постоянно, то выучу в конце концов.  
— Чтобы видеть ее постоянно, не нужны татуировки, — сказал Геллерт неожиданно мягко. — Хотя я вовсе не против сделать это для тебя. Где именно?  
— Под коленом, — твердо ответил Альбус и покачал головой, увидев полные разочарования глаза Геллерта.  
— Зачем? То есть я хочу сказать: там ты точно не сможешь видеть ее постоянно!  
— А где хотел бы ее видеть ты?  
Геллерт улыбнулся, прикусив нижнюю губу. Он сейчас заигрывает с Альбусом? Кажется, да. Определенно заигрывает.  
— Если ты действительно хочешь знать мое мнение, то я никогда не посоветовал бы тебе татуировку со схемой обычного магловского метро. Я бы хотел видеть что-нибудь особенное… — протянул Геллерт мечтательно. — Но я плохо тебя знаю, поэтому даже не могу предположить, что подошло бы тебе лучше всего.  
Альбус улыбнулся и покачал головой. Геллерт слишком торопился. Впрочем… Может быть, и не слишком. Может быть, это было как раз то, что ему нужно сейчас.

***

Новый знакомый сидел за столом прямо напротив нее, рядом с Альбусом. Хорошо, что и смотрел он в основном тоже на Альбуса, только иногда поглядывал недружелюбно на Аберфорта, который сидел рядом с ней и прямо напротив Альбуса. Ариана не любила, когда на нее обращали внимание, потому что те, кто обращал на нее внимание, делали ей только хуже. Ей нравилось быть невидимкой за столом, когда никто ее не замечал.  
Новый знакомый с выжженными добела отросшими волосами, одетый в простую черную майку, с несколькими сережками-кольцами в ухе и с кучей цепочек на шее больше походил не на волшебника, а на магловскую рок-звезду - их часто показывали по телевизору. Но увидеть кого-то подобного рядом с собой было немного удивительно, и Ариана растерялась.  
Они сидели за квадратным столом, и каждая из четырех сторон была занята. Такое случалось редко, даже когда мама была жива. То Альбус был занят у себя в комнате очередными волшебными штучками, то Аберфорт был обижен на Альбуса и потому не выходил к обеду или ужину, то Альбус и Аберфорт оба были в Хогвартсе. А Ариана любила квадрат — это была самая простая и в то же время самая устойчивая из фигур. Это была сильная фигура, и решение уравнений в магических квадратах всегда выглядели проще и красивее всего. Был еще круг, но иметь дома круглый стол казалось ей чем-то странным - напоминало легенды об Артуре. Она не любила их, слишком уж правильными и напыщенными казались ей герои. Разве что Моргана ей немного нравилась.  
— И давно вы сюда переехали? — осведомился новый знакомый.  
— Больше десяти лет назад, — ответил Альбус. — Ариане требовалась помощь, колдомедики ничего не могли поделать, и тогда мама решила обратиться к магловской медицине.  
Ариана поморщилась, вспоминая бесконечные кабинеты, ярко раскрашенные - как будто ей должно было стать легче от этих ярких цветов повсюду, и врачей в белых халатах. Она постоянно проходила какие-то тесты, процедуры, исследования, ее не отпускали домой, а маме не разрешали оставаться рядом с ней. Она пила таблетки, из-за которых почти не могла соображать. Ее заставляли общаться с детьми маглов — они казались ей настолько отвратительными, особенно когда действие таблеток ослабевало, что она закатывала истерику, и ее уводили. Она могла бы сделать этим детям больно, но тогда мама расстроилась бы очень сильно. Она и так делала им больно несколько раз, случайно проявляя крошечную часть той силы, которую чувствовала в себе и которую нельзя было выпускать, чтобы не расстроить маму.  
— Бедная девочка. — Новый знакомый Альбуса покачал головой и посмотрел на нее сочувственно. — Как я понимаю, лечение не помогло?  
— Да, ты прав, — ответил Альбус. — Ариане стало только хуже, и мы решили, что она успокоится, если будет жить дома, рядом с теми, кто заботится о ней и любит ее.  
Мама отказалась от этих процедур спустя два года, когда убедилась, что они не дают результата, а характер Арианы только портится оттого, что ей приходится постоянно видеть магловских детей. Если поначалу они просто раздражали ее своей глупостью и отсутствием магии, то в конце концов она их возненавидела. Они все сильнее напоминали ей взрослых маглов, которые издевались над ней и лишили ее волшебства.  
Ариана больше всего на свете хотела колдовать, и в то же время - не хотела. Магические болезни не лечились магловскими методами, но ее болезнь не могли вылечить даже волшебники. Ее недуг имел сложное название, хотя обычно его называли просто обскуром - как паразита, который поселялся в организме ребенка-волшебника после травм, связанных с запретом пользоваться магией. Ариане не запрещали - она отказала себе в этом сама после того, как на нее напали несколько маглов, напуганные выплеском ее стихийной магии.  
Ариана просила у Альбуса, чтобы тот поискал в библиотеке Хогвартса что-нибудь: зелья, ритуалы, заклинания, чтобы выгнать эту сущность из нее. У Альбуса был целый год на то, чтобы исполнить ее просьбу. Но когда он вернулся домой следующим летом, то ответил, смущаясь и пряча глаза, что не нашел ничего и что таких способов не существует.  
Ариане казалось тогда, что Альбус просто забыл и не искал ничего. А спустя еще год она поняла, что не хочет исцеляться. Ей нравилось чувствовать, как внутри нее движется черное тело обскура. До сих пор она не давала ему выхода, но ей очень хотелось попробовать хоть однажды. Даже если этот эксперимент станет последним в ее жизни. К пятнадцати годам Ариана пришла к выводу, что даже смерть лучше, чем постоянный контроль над собой и разъедающая изнутри горькая ненависть ко всему миру, а особенно к маглам - миллиардам бездарных, ограниченных, не способных понять волшебство маглов.  
— И теперь ты думаешь, что сможешь ей помочь? — спросил Аберфорт у Альбуса, даже не глядя на нового знакомого, имя которого Ариана до сих пор не могла запомнить. Ей всегда плохо давались имена других людей.  
— Да, мы с Геллертом так считаем, — ответил Альбус. — Вердикт магловской медицины — это не истина в последней инстанции, как и ответ целителей клиники Святого Мунго. В мире есть много других, альтернативных подходов. Многие из них не описаны ни в каких книгах, — Альбус бросил на нее короткий взгляд, — но это не значит, что их не существует. Я закончил Хогвартс и теперь могу сосредоточиться на здоровье Арианы.  
Аберфорт резко отодвинул стул - ножки проскрежетали по полу - и вышел из комнаты.  
— Он всегда такой психованный? — спросил знакомый - Геллерт, наконец нарушив общее молчание.  
— Мы все тут немного нервные, — усмехнулся Альбус и поправил очки, а затем со вздохом опустил голову на стол, на скрещенные перед собой руки.  
Геллерт накрыл его руку своей, погладил пальцы, а Альбус тут же поймал его кисть жестом утопающего, который хватается за соломинку, чтобы спастись. Ариана уже давно не использовала этот жест.  
— Я не знаю, — заговорил он, не поднимая головы, — все это так странно и так неправильно. Почему мы вынуждены скрываться, а маглы даже не подозревают о нашем существовании? Почему мы не можем жить с ними в мире? Мы могли бы помогать друг другу, объединить их знания и наши силы…  
— Альбус, это утопия, — рассмеялся Геллерт. — Это невозможно, и наглядное тому подтверждение сидит прямо перед тобой.  
Альбус поднял голову и посмотрел на Ариану так, как будто уже забыл о ее существовании и только сейчас вспомнил. Он кивнул.  
— Да, ты прав.  
— Пойдем отсюда, — сказал Геллерт и снова тронул пальцы Альбуса своими.  
Они вышли из комнаты, сначала Альбус, за ним Геллерт. На пороге Геллерт обернулся и посмотрел на нее. Наверняка чтобы проследить, что она не пойдет за ними. Ариана отвела взгляд. У Геллерта были странные глаза разного цвета.  
Ариане казалось, что она услышала часть какого-то долгого разговора, который начался давно и совсем не здесь. И закончится он тоже не здесь, а за пределами этой комнаты и этого дома. И еще ей казалось, что Альбус чудовищно неправ, хоть и считает себя, как и всегда, самым умным. Ей очень хотелось услышать продолжение этого разговора, которое эти двое не хотели вести при ней, судя по тому, как быстро они скрылись.  
Ариана всегда умела ходить по дому тихо и незаметно.  
Она вышла из гостиной, выждав пару минут на случай, если кто-нибудь решит сюда вернуться. Не зажигая света, поднялась по ступенькам на второй этаж, заглянула в комнату Альбуса, но там было пусто. В соседней - комнате Аберфорта - горел свет. Ариана спустилась обратно, желая все же найти Альбуса и его нового друга. Вряд ли они ушли из дома.  
Она прислушалась. Тихие звуки доносились из кухни, и она осторожно пошла туда. Это не было похоже на разговор, но ей все равно хотелось удовлетворить свое любопытство. Дверь была наполовину прикрыта, но это не помешало разглядеть, что там происходит.  
В темноте она могла видеть только силуэты, и поначалу было сложно понять, что они делают. Потом она присмотрелась: Геллерт прижимал Альбуса к стене и целовал в губы. Они прижимались лбами друг к другу, водили по телам друг друга руками; Геллерт приспустил с Альбуса брюки, забираясь под них руками, а его колено явно расположилось между ног Альбуса.  
И никаких разговоров, конечно же, они не продолжали, только дышали тяжело; максимум что она могла услышать сейчас, это короткие стоны, которые тут же глушились поцелуями. Ариана недовольно поджала губы и ушла обратно в гостиную.

***

Устроить побег Арианы было непросто, но Геллерт не зря считал себя не только самым сильным волшебником современности, но и одним из самых умных. Пожалуй, с ним мог сравниться лишь Альбус. Может быть, Альбус даже превзошел бы его, если бы не был настолько мягким и добросердечным.  
Аберфорт, по мнению Геллерта, совершенно не удался. А Ариана совсем не могла колдовать, но в ней жил обскур, обладающий огромными разрушительными способностями. И, что немаловажно, Ариана не собиралась умирать оттого, что обскур просыпается. Она могла контролировать его движение, в чем Геллерт успел убедиться. Поэтому он и взял Ариану с собой. А если точнее, то украл ее у семьи. А если еще точнее, то украл ее тело, потому что Альбус и Аберфорт после очередного припадка с появлением обскура решили, что она умерла.  
Зелье живой смерти мог сварить любой старшекурсник, если он не был полным идиотом, и уж точно мог и Геллерт, даже используя для этого маленькую походную лабораторию в подсобке. Она давно спасала его в сложных ситуациях. Сюда можно было заманивать Альбуса, когда тот отказывался целоваться в насквозь просматриваемом салоне. А сейчас он притащил сюда Ариану.  
— Альбус точно не придет? — спросила она первым делом, все еще бледная до синевы, садясь в старое продавленное кресло.  
Между прочим, любимое кресло Геллерта. На что только не пойдешь ради цели и Высшего блага.  
— Точно. — Геллерт поморщился. — Он ко мне не подойдет еще лет двадцать как минимум, с его-то гордостью. А я полагаю, что он очень сильно обижен на то, что я сбежал, и еще расстроен твоей скоропостижной смертью.  
Эти слова не совсем верно описывали состояние Альбуса, но Ариане хватит и этого.  
Все ради цели и Высшего блага. Которое, между прочим, придумал сам Альбус еще до того, как начал сомневаться.  
— Жалеешь?  
— Пока еще не решил. — Геллерт посмотрел на нее искоса, из-под челки. — Надеюсь, что все это было не зря.  
Ариана пожала плечами, и Геллерт поморщился еще раз, как от зубной боли. Если бы не Альбус, он вообще не заметил бы эту девочку, прошел бы мимо. Невзрачная блондинка со светлыми веснушками на переносице, но если присмотреться - глаза были такими же ярко-голубыми, как у брата. И если Альбуса он хотел до дрожи в коленках с самой первой их встречи, то Ариана не вызывала совершенно никаких желаний. Она и сама была холодной, как лед, и ее взгляд временами обдавал морозом. Геллерт знал такой тип девушек, встречал в Дурмстранге, и никогда не испытывал желания подойти к ним поближе. Надо же, как интересно складывается его жизнь. Сказал бы кто ему еще год назад, он бы не поверил.  
— Сделаешь мне чего-нибудь горячего? — попросила она тихо, и Геллерт вскочил, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не стукнуть себя по лбу.  
Конечно, как он мог забыть? После воскрешения из мертвых, пусть даже ненастоящего, всегда должно быть очень холодно.  
Он пошарил глазами по комнатке в поисках чего-нибудь теплого. Его куртка и плед. Альбусу он дал бы куртку. Ариана обошлась пледом. После того как она завернулась в него непослушными руками, Геллерт отвернулся, чтобы сварить кофе и не вспоминать об Альбусе. К тому же он чувствовал пристальный взгляд на своей спине, что заставляло его действовать быстрее.  
Вскоре он уселся на стул напротив Арианы и сунул ей в руки огромную чашку и плитку шоколада, который она быстро, даже жадно принялась жевать.  
— Ты знаешь все про меня, — сказала она, когда уничтожила половину плитки, — Может быть, расскажешь и о себе?  
Геллерт кивнул. Это было справедливое требование. К тому же она должна была знать их цель, чтобы помогать ее осуществить. Но для начала он спросил:  
— Разве Альбус ничего не рассказывал обо мне?  
— Немного. — Ариана качнула головой. — Сказал, что тебя исключили из школы и что ты сбежал из дома и приехал к тетке, мисс Бэгшот. Альбус часто ходит к ней за книгами летом, когда библиотека Хогвартса ему недоступна. За что тебя исключили?  
Геллерт непроизвольно поморщился.  
— Недоразумение чистой воды. Была дуэль, я использовал темную магию, но у нас с этим проще, чем в Британии, не запрещено. Кто же знал, что этот идиот окажется таким неумехой, что потом его придется два месяца выхаживать в лазарете?  
Ариана пожала плечами.  
— Он выжил?  
Геллерт кивнул, еще раз поморщившись. До сих пор было неприятно говорить об этом, хотя уже полгода прошло.  
— Да что с ним будет.  
— Мама умерла, когда я стала обскуром, — сказала Ариана.  
— Это тоже было недоразумением?  
Она кивнула и сделала слишком большой глоток кофе, закашлялась, потом отдышалась.  
— Я не хотела трогать ее. Я не хочу трогать и других волшебников, они не сделали мне ничего плохого. Но маглы — другое дело.  
— Другое, — согласился Геллерт, подбираясь к самой важной для него теме, ради которой он и пошел на все это. — Волшебники не должны скрываться и бояться тех, кого могут убить парой слов и взмахом палочки. Или вовсе без палочки. — Ариана слабо усмехнулась. — Они могут быть полезными, но они должны знать, чему служат на самом деле. Эта их наука, все эти технологии — они иногда бывают забавными, как трюки. Но это всего лишь малая часть того, что на самом деле может магия.  
— Даже магия не может воскрешать мертвых и исцелять тех, в ком живет обскур.  
Геллерт улыбнулся широко.  
— Для того чтобы поднять мертвого из могилы, всего-то и нужно, что найти Воскрешающий камень. Слышала о таком? — Ариана кивнула, нахмурившись. — А если говорить об обскуре… Ты уверена, что хочешь избавиться от него, а не жить вместе с ним?  
— Он лишил меня магии, — ответила Ариана медленно, взвешивая слова. — Я слишком долго пыталась избавиться от него, а сейчас уже привыкла. Так мне кажется. Я не хочу убирать его.  
— Вот и отлично. — Геллерт энергично кивнул. — Тем более, я считаю, в отличие от Альбуса, что если дать волшебную палочку тебе в руки, ты не взорвешься на месте, а лишь взорвешь это самое место. Можно пожертвовать несколькими горами в Альпах, а дальше дело должно сдвинуться с мертвой точки.  
— Почему в Альпах? — уточнила Ариана, но Геллерт видел, как заблестели ее глаза, и это нельзя было списать только на то, что зелье окончательно растворялось в ее крови.  
— Я хорошо знаю эти места, — ответил Геллерт. — И еще я собираюсь найти Старшую палочку. Мантия-невидимка — тоже полезная штука, но она нужна мне не так сильно, как палочка и камень. Я помогу тебе, а ты поможешь мне, если уж твой брат не захотел этого делать.  
Ариана усмехнулась.  
— Альбус привык считать себя самым умным, но на самом деле он тот еще нытик.  
Геллерт хотел было сказать, что Альбус не такой и чтобы она не говорила о нем в подобном тоне, но передумал. Какой в этом смысл? Если быть с собой откровенным, он и сам считал так же.  
— Поэтому здесь сейчас ты, а не он, — ответил Геллерт коротко и поднялся. — Отдыхай, набирайся сил, чувствуй себя как дома, но не высовывай отсюда носа, чтобы тебя никто не увидел. Через пару дней сделаю для тебя портключ. Мог бы попытаться и аппарировать с тобой, но не хочу, чтобы обскур случайно проснулся и разорвал меня на кусочки.  
Ариана молча кивнула еще раз. Геллерт вышел из комнатки, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и наконец перестал ощущать на себе взгляд. Сейчас он уже не был уверен, что сделал правильный выбор. Да, Альбус был слишком мягким, но он хотя бы был волшебником, сильным и умным, и он знал, как пользоваться палочкой. Рядом с Арианой Геллерт чувствовал себя чем-то средним между воспитателем и сиделкой у инвалида. И он вовсе не был так же, как раньше, уверен в том, что у Арианы получится пользоваться магией самостоятельно, хотя действительно готов был пожертвовать несколькими альпийскими вершинами, чтобы научить ее азам.

***

Когда в окно комнаты стукнул клювом большой лесной филин, было уже далеко за полночь, но Альбус еще не спал. Раньше он пытался заснуть, читая самые заумные магловские учебники по физике — тогда это ему помогало, но теперь он начал разбираться в предмете, и странные, ранее не имевшие смысла слова, стали складываться в общую систему. Теперь Альбус не мог уснуть по другой причине: ему стало интересно и хотелось продвинуться дальше, погрузиться еще немного глубже.  
Вот только у него не получалось так же легко, как тогда, когда он учился волшебным наукам. Магия как будто сразу приняла его и приглашала к себе, чтобы Альбус раскрывал ее тайны, одну за другой, по цепочке - от самой простой, лежащей на поверхности, к самой сложной. Магловские науки, наоборот, словно отталкивали от себя, не откладывались в голове, и Альбусу требовалось прикладывать огромные усилия, чтобы заставлять себя концентрироваться. Он видел огромную и, надо было полагать, невероятно красивую систему, ничем не хуже и не проще магии, но сам сейчас мог только барахтаться где-то у самой поверхности, не погружаясь в глубину.  
И вдруг этот филин. Альбус посмотрел на него и увидел привязанное к лапе объемное письмо.  
Кто мог писать ему в такое время?  
Альбус поднялся на ноги, выныривая из объятий кресла, и подошел к окну, чтобы открыть его и впустить в комнату птицу вместе с резким ледяным ветром и колючим снегом.  
На свертке было написано: «Увеличь меня». Альбус так и сделал бы, если бы не узнал этот почерк. Сколько бумаги они перевели с Геллертом десять лет назад, исписывая ее вдвоем и строя планы. Бесконечное количество планов, как они перестанут прятаться и убегать от маглов.  
Сейчас Альбус не был уверен, что не найдет в конверте уменьшенного дракона, который испепелит в мгновение ока его, а заодно еще и пол-Хогвартса. Или что-нибудь не менее смертоносное.  
Но впрочем… Неужели Альбус не справится? Может быть, пора уже наконец признать себя сильным волшебником, ничуть не уступающим самому Гриндельвальду?  
Он положил посылку на журнальный столик на резных деревянных ножках и ходил вокруг, не отрывая взгляда. Геллерт ничего не писал и не присылал ему с тех пор, как они расстались. Зачем ему понадобилось отправлять что-то Альбусу сейчас, когда дела Геллерта наконец пошли в гору? Вряд ли он хотел поделиться радостью. Скорее ему следовало бы сейчас избавиться от еще одного сильного противника. От него. От Альбуса. Это предположение показалось Альбусу самым вероятным, но не напугало, а, наоборот, подстегнуло.  
Альбус быстро протянул руку, схватил конверт, сунул его в карман мантии и вышел из комнаты. Ему нужно было увидеть, что Геллерт приготовил для него, но делать это в стенах Хогвартса было слишком опасно — мог пострадать не только он сам, но еще и дети, другие преподаватели...  
Все время, пока Альбус шел быстрым шагом к опушке Запретного леса, он пытался понять, чего ему ждать, когда посылка увеличится. Так или иначе палочку стоило держать наготове, а дальше он должен справиться. Он тоже не сидел сложа руки, пока Геллерт собирался покорить этот мир.  
Альбус прошел немного вглубь леса, чтобы со стороны его нельзя было различить за толстыми стволами деревьев. Он положил сверток на мерзлую землю, покрытую слоем инея, и навел на него палочку, прошептал заклинание.  
Сверток увеличился и остался лежать на земле. Сейчас он был похож на обычный большой конверт. Альбус проверил его наскоро на присутствие темной магии, но ничего не обнаружилось.  
Что ж, придется открывать самому.  
Конверт не взорвался в руках, когда Альбус вскрыл печать. Первым делом он вытащил письмо, а точнее, короткую записку.  
«Я рад, если ты читаешь это. Посылка настроена только на тебя, пришлось поколдовать немного, чтобы она не попала в чужие руки. Просмотри ее содержимое, после этого нам нужно будет встретиться.  
P.S.: Я правда рад, если ты это читаешь».  
Альбус покачал головой и уже без опасений полез в конверт пальцами, выуживая его содержимое.  
Это были обычные колдографии. Они привычно двигались, но когда Альбус смотрел на них, ему казалось, что земля под ногами начинает покачиваться. На всех фото была девушка, в которой Альбус без труда узнал Ариану. Ариана ходила по большому залу, читала книгу, танцевала, держала в руке палочку и колдовала, злилась и превращалась в обскура.  
Альбус сглотнул и сел на землю, не чувствуя холода.  
Определенно, ему стоило встретиться с Гриндельвальдом.  
Альбус надеялся, что филин, который принес посылку, все еще отдыхает в его комнате. Первым делом он должен был отправить ответ, а потом еще раз перечитать газетные статьи о Геллерте и его идеях, которые собирал и хранил в потайном ящике стола.  
Никому не стоило знать о том, что Альбус интересуется идеями Высшего блага — его могли бы принять за преступника или как минимум сочувствующего Гриндельвальду. На самом деле Альбус был еще хуже, потому что именно он помог создать идею в ее нынешнем виде. Он хотел Высшего блага для всех, и вот во что его желание вылилось: многочисленные теракты, сотни убитых и постоянный страх, который Геллерт стремился пробудить и взрастить в каждом из маглов.

***

Геллерт часто вспоминал тот день, когда они познакомились с Альбусом. Тогда все казалось таким простым и понятным. Видишь Альбуса, он тебе нравится — забирай его себе целиком и полностью и сделай все, чтобы он стал твоим. Тогда это казалось чем-то элементарным, и у него получилось.  
А сейчас простая встреча с ним представлялась Геллерту чем-то даже не волшебным — по-настоящему фантастическим. Он был самым разыскиваемым в мире преступником и больше не мог так легко и непринужденно арендовать маленькую студию в магловской части Лондона. Приходилось скрываться. Не даже не это было главной проблемой - он легко мог спрятать свое лицо под чужой маской. Проблемой был Альбус. Самым лучшим выходом было бы говорить с ним только о деле, но Геллерт знал, что у него не получится.  
Поэтому он единственный раз за долгие годы пустил все на самотек, а именно - предоставил самому Альбусу возможность выбрать место для встречи. Геллерт почти не удивился, когда прочитал в письме, что Альбусу удобнее всего будет встретиться с ним в Лондоне, а точнее, в пригороде, чтобы людей вокруг них было как можно меньше. Конечно, не потому, что Альбус волновался, как бы Геллерта не узнали или их разговор не подслушали. Просто он хотел уберечь как можно больше людей, если Геллерт рискнет выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус.  
Когда Геллерт аппарировал, первым неосознанным желанием было съежиться и втянуть голову в плечи. Погода была отвратительной, а когда он был здесь в прошлый раз, стояло теплое лето. В ноябре в пригороде Лондона накрапывал мелкий дождь, а судя по тому, какими мокрыми и унылыми были трава и голые деревья вокруг, этот дождь не прекращался как минимум неделю. И еще ветер. Геллерт вздохнул, достал из кармана палочку и наколдовал вокруг себя водоотталкивающий барьер, а потом и просушил одежду. Он всегда любил комфорт.  
Но оказалось, что все-таки меньше, чем Альбус.  
Альбус аппарировал спустя пять минут — сама пунктуальность. Повернулся вокруг себя, не торопясь и не обращая внимания на мелкие капли дождя. Увидел Геллерта, стоящего неподалеку, сощурился под очками, кивнул ему и вытащил из кармана длинной мантии нечто.  
Спустя несколько минут это маленькое нечто превратилось в средних размеров туристическую палатку, прочно стоящую на земле. Альбус, все так же не говоря ни слова, кивком пригласил Геллерта заходить и сам скрылся под невысоким пологом.  
Пока Альбус ставил палатку, Геллерт гадал, что он найдет внутри. Оказалось, что обстановка там точно такая же, как в комнате Альбуса в его доме, какой ее запомнил Геллерт. Старый письменный стол с кучей ящиков и ящичков сверху и снизу. Два стула, обитых цветастой тканью. Кресло рядом с торшером. Книжный шкаф - только сейчас он был заставлен не книгами, а разноцветными папками с документами. Та же самая узкая односпальная кровать - в свое время она отлично вмещала их двоих, и им не было тесно.  
Альбус кашлянул, и Геллерт перевел взгляд с кровати на него.  
— Ты хотел встретиться и поговорить, — сказал Альбус сухо. — Садись за стол, так будет удобнее нам обоим.  
— Очень мило, Альбус, что ты так заботишься о моем комфорте, — почти прошипел Геллерт. — И кстати, почему ты до сих пор в очках? Ты мог бы давно вернуть себе нормальное зрение, магловские врачи отлично с этим справляются. А колдомедики умеют вправлять неправильно сросшийся нос.  
Альбус сел за стол и посмотрел на него поверх очков.  
— Ты всерьез полагаешь, что это тебя касается? — спросил он с недоумением. — Садись, Геллерт. Чай я тебе предлагать не буду.  
— Почему? А как же правила гостеприимства?  
— Ты уже успел показать себя как очень плохой гость, когда инсценировал смерть моей сестры и выкрал ее из дома. — И вдруг Альбус весело усмехнулся: — Ну как, доволен результатом?  
Геллерт застонал в голос, как от внезапной и резкой зубной боли, подошел к столу и упал на стул, который Альбус успел выдвинуть для него легким движением пальцев.  
— Обожаю смотреть на то, как ты колдуешь, — отметил он невзначай.  
— Это ты подал мне пример чаще пользоваться беспалочковой магией. Да, я тоже считаю, что получается весьма успешно. Но вернемся к делу.  
— Это была не самая лучшая идея, — нехотя проговорил Геллерт после недолгого молчания, пока он собирался с силами для того, чтобы признать собственную ошибку перед Альбусом.  
— Вот как? — протянул тот, и Геллерту показалось, что Альбус издевается над ним. Нет, он совершенно точно издевался.  
— Это была моя ошибка, — наконец признал Геллерт и поднял глаза, посмотрел на Альбуса прямо. Тот опустил темные медные ресницы и мягко покачал головой, заставив Геллерта вспомнить, насколько он красив - и был, и остается теперь.  
— Продолжай. — Голос Альбуса вернул Геллерта с небес на землю. Интересно, стоит ли сейчас говорить Альбусу, что ему ужасно жаль и что он хочет все начать с начала, или отложить это до более благоприятного случая?  
— Что ж. — Геллерт предпочел оставить сентиментальные разговоры на потом. — Ты знал когда-нибудь, что твоя сестра очень умна?  
Альбус неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Мы мало говорили. Аберфорт проводил с ней намного больше времени, чем я.  
Геллерт вспомнил Аберфорта — отвратительный был тип даже десять лет назад. Он полагал, что и сейчас младший брат Альбуса не изменился в лучшую сторону.  
— Ты не уделял внимания бедной девочке, — усмехнулся Геллерт. — Ты думал, что она рано погибнет, как и все, в ком живет обскур. Не хотел привязываться к ней? Или она тебе просто мешала? — Альбус сделал каменное лицо. — Но это не имеет значения. Важно лишь то, что и с обскуром внутри можно жить, а еще и овладеть магией, и ей это удалось. Не без моей помощи, конечно.  
— Никогда не подозревал в тебе таких выдающихся педагогических талантов, — сказал Альбус сухо.  
— Да, можно сказать, что в этом я тоже превзошел тебя, — ответил Геллерт едко. Рядом с Альбусом постоянно хотелось язвить, вывести его из равновесия, разбить эту чертову стену льда, которую Альбус интуитивно возводил вокруг себя.  
— И если ты превзошел меня во всем, то какого Мерлина ты сейчас притащился ко мне? Рассказывать все эти трогательные истории о том, каким я был плохим братом, плохим учителем, плохим любовником?  
Да. У Геллерта получилось. Он глубоко и удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
— Ты был самым лучшим любовником, если хочешь знать. И мы обязательно вернемся к этой теме, — пообещал он быстро, и Альбус снова недовольно отвернулся, — но сейчас я хотел бы поговорить об Ариане, а еще о том самом Высшем благе, которое, к слову, придумал именно ты.  
— Что, и в этом ты тоже хочешь обвинить меня? — Альбус покачал головой. Сейчас он казался очень уставшим.  
— Альбус, посмотри правде в глаза. Без тебя у меня никогда не появился бы этот план, эта цель, я так и сидел бы у тетки и тратил время на собственную обиду на то, что меня несправедливо исключили. Ты дал мне первый толчок. Ты впечатлил меня своими идеями настолько, что я захотел воплотить их в жизнь. В конце концов, это ты познакомил меня с Арианой. Без тебя ничего не получилось бы.  
— Да, вали все на меня, — проворчал Альбус. — У тебя всегда был хорошо подвешен язык. Я не виноват в том, что мои детские эгоистичные идеи ты принял за истину в последней инстанции. Да, я считаю, что скрываться от маглов — это неправильно. Но это не значит, что мы должны уничтожить половину маглов, запугать другую половину и заставить их подчиниться волшебникам.  
Теперь, когда Альбус разгорячился, сам Геллерт стал спокойнее. Он пожал плечами.  
— Я уже не знаю, правильно это было или нет. Но сейчас это не имеет значения, потому что Ариана твердо убеждена, что маглы должны подчиняться волшебникам, в противном случае их ждет смерть. Она очень умна и талантлива, я уже говорил тебе. Есть только одно маленькое «но». У нее не все в порядке с головой с тех пор, как она лишилась магии в детстве. И поставить на место ее голову оказалось намного сложнее, чем вернуть ей магию. Скажу тебе прямо — я не справился.  
Альбус посмотрел на него с удивлением, а потом рассмеялся, откинувшись на стуле назад и едва его не опрокинув.  
— Геллерт, это очень смешно. — Альбус все никак не мог успокоиться. — Ты, самый опасный и разыскиваемый преступник, просишь у меня помощи, потому что не можешь справиться с девочкой?  
— Она давно выросла, а ты очень многого о ней не знаешь, — ответил Геллерт, даже не обидевшись. — И магии плевать, какого она пола и как безобидно выглядит со стороны.  
Альбус наконец перестал смеяться, снова сел прямо и сложил руки на столе.  
— И что, по-твоему, я могу с ней сделать?

***

Изначально Альбус предполагал, что позвать Геллерта внутрь комнаты-палатки — это хорошая идея. После пятнадцати минут, проведенных с ним наедине в маленьком замкнутом пространстве, Альбус готов был бежать куда угодно, и прогулка под дождем казалась далеко не худшим выходом из ситуации. Конечно, он видел колдографии, которые иногда появлялись в газетах — на них Геллерт выглядел далеко не так блестяще, как при их первой встрече. Но так или иначе ему нельзя было отказать в магнетизме, который действовал на всех вокруг, и на Альбуса в том числе. А он надеялся, что после стольких жертв не сможет с ним даже заговорить. Сейчас же оказалось, что он обижается, злится, волнуется, и всю эту гамму чувств нужно держать под контролем. Уж лучше охладиться под дождем.  
Что же до людей, которых он хотел уберечь от Геллерта, то здесь обычно не бывало праздных любителей прогуляться и насладиться красотами природы. Особенно в такую погоду.  
Когда Геллерт снова оказался под дождем, он сначала поморщился, а затем снова натянул на себя защитный купол. Альбус предпочел не делать и этого.  
— Не стоит, — сказал он, когда Геллерт попытался расширить свой купол, чтобы хватило и на него тоже.  
— Мне не хочется, чтобы вместо феникса рядом со мной ходила мокрая рыжая курица, — фыркнул тот. Альбус усмехнулся.  
— Ты мог бы быть чуть вежливее. В конце концов, это ты пришел ко мне с просьбой.  
— Ты можешь проигнорировать ее, я не хочу принуждать тебя, — ответил Геллерт насмешливо. — Могу самоустраниться, если ты так хочешь, и оставить Ариану полностью на твое попечение.  
— После того, как ты ее испортил? И не надейся.  
— Давай не будем сейчас начинать разговор о том, кто именно испортил ее больше. Все равно мы придем к выводу, что во всем виноваты маглы.  
Альбус вздохнул и отвернулся.  
— С тобой непросто иметь дело, — сказал он.  
— У тебя всегда получалось. Но раньше ты использовал другие методы, намного более действенные, чем просто слова.  
Альбус сказал себе, что не будет реагировать на постоянные уколы Геллерта.  
— Давай начнем с начала, — сказал он почти спокойно. — Твой план по завоеванию мира и маглов осуществлялся превосходно, до того момента, пока Ариана не посчитала, что на самом деле это ее план.  
— Она попросту его присвоила, — кивнул Геллерт. — Вместе со Старшей палочкой. Помнишь, мы хотели найти ее вместе. Я нашел ее сам, украл у Грегоровича. А потом я расслабился, и когда она попросила меня научить ее простым обезоруживающим чарам, я не почувствовал подвоха. А она первым делом обезоружила меня и украла палочку. Конечно, я запер ее в Нурменгарде, и пока за нее можно не волноваться, но я не знаю, как долго смогу держать ее под контролем.  
Альбус шел медленно и старался не заводиться, и холодные мелкие капли, летящие с неба, помогали ему в этом непростом желании.  
— Геллерт, — вздохнул он и замолчал, останавливая себя. Ругать его сейчас было совершенно неразумно, хотя и очень хотелось. — Я не буду спрашивать тебя, чем ты думал, это бессмысленно. И я даже не буду говорить, как я шокирован тем, что после всего, что ты натворил, ты прибежал ко мне и просишь о помощи. Просто расскажи мне, что сейчас умеет Ариана, чего она хочет и что это за Нурменгард, в крепость стен которого ты так горячо веришь.  
— Это уже другой разговор! — Геллерт просиял. — Я расскажу тебе все, но ты должен понимать, что некоторые детали могут тебе не понравиться. Или я покажу тебе, если хочешь. Ты ведь научился легилименции?  
— Я не полезу в твою голову! — сказал Альбус резко. — Я вообще предпочитаю сохранять дистанцию в отношениях с людьми.  
— Я понимаю, что ты обижен. Я признаю, что ужасно виноват перед тобой и заслужил все это, — сказал Геллерт с раскаянием, в которое Альбус, конечно же, не поверил.  
— Ты никогда не чувствуешь свою вину.  
— Альбус... — Геллерт позвал его неожиданно мягко, но еще более неожиданным было прикосновение его пальцев.  
Альбус отдернул руку.  
— Не смей этого делать, — сказал он, пытаясь придать голосу спокойствие, но у него не получилось. Пришлось остановиться, и Геллерт мгновенно сделал то же самое, как будто они были связаны друг с другом ниткой. — Единственное, чего я хочу сейчас, это аппарировать от тебя подальше, желательно — на другой континент. Но я вынужден помогать тебе решать проблемы, которые ты сам и создал. Потрясающе, Геллерт, не находишь?  
Геллерт опустил голову, пытаясь изобразить раскаяние, но Альбус видел, что он улыбается уголками губ.  
— Что? — спросил Альбус недовольно.  
— Тебе не поможет аппарация на другой континент. Я тоже умею так делать.  
Альбус закатил глаза.  
— Ты вообще можешь быть серьезным? Когда ты убивал людей, тебе было так же весело?  
Геллерт вздохнул и поднял голову.  
— Ты думаешь, что тебе одному тяжело дается этот разговор?  
— Я думаю, меня не волнует, как он дается тебе.  
— Альбус…  
— Что?  
— Это бессмысленный разговор. Я все объясню тебе, и лучше — сразу наглядно. Ты готов аппарировать сейчас в Нурменгард вместе со мной?  
Альбус подумал. Это действительно было лучшим выходом из ситуации.  
— Я не знаю места, — ответил он ворчливо.  
— Точно. — Геллерт усмехнулся довольно. — Поэтому тебе все-таки придется взять меня за руку.  
И он протянул Альбусу ладонь.  
Геллерт аппарировал, как только их руки соприкоснулись, и они оба вынуждены были вцепиться друг в друга, чтобы их не унесло в стороны дикими потоками ветра.

***

Они оказались в горах. Остановка была внезапной, руки расцепились сами собой, но Геллерту все же удалось устоять на ногах. Когда он открыл глаза, то не увидел Альбуса - только серые глыбы гор, местами присыпанные снегом.  
Альбус нашелся спустя пару секунд — он лежал на спине, а его ноги болтались над пропастью. Геллерт кинулся к нему. Альбус мог удариться головой, потерять сознание с ним могло случиться еще что-нибудь похуже, потому что он, Геллерт, не смог рассчитать аппарацию правильно…  
Альбус смотрел в небо. И был весь мокрый от дождя, который лил за тысячи миль отсюда. Геллерт направил на него палочку и произнес высушивающее заклинание.  
— Спасибо. Кстати, здесь отличный воздух, — сказал Альбус. — Намного лучше, чем в Лондоне. Надеюсь, что это была случайность и ты не хотел скидывать меня в пропасть. Я предпочел бы более изящную смерть.  
— Я обязательно учту твои пожелания и постараюсь не дать им сбыться, — парировал Геллерт. — Я неправильно рассчитал аппарацию. Обычно никогда не делаю этого с кем-нибудь еще.  
— Ты можешь не оправдываться, — ответил Альбус и сел. Геллерт предпочел бы, чтобы он отодвинулся от обрыва, но Альбусу, кажется, нравилось сидеть в непосредственной близости от опасности. — Аппарировать на такое большое расстояние, да еще и со спутником… Это слишком большой риск, я бы не решился.  
Ему показалось, или он опять услышал упрек в собственный адрес? Неважно. Главное, что Альбус все-таки здесь, с ним. И, кажется, снова готов помогать.  
— И где эта твоя крепость? — спросил Альбус.  
— Не крепость, а замок. Поблизости. Не хотел появляться сразу перед главными воротами.  
— Почему? Ариана может не пустить домой?  
— Очень смешно, Альбус. Хотел пройтись немного, прежде чем приглашать тебя к себе.

***

Они спустились друг за другом по пологому склону и очутились в удобном кармане между двумя горами, где не было ветра и почти не было снега. Правда, и увидеть небо здесь было невозможно — только серые камни. Чувствовалось, что здесь намного холоднее, чем в Лондоне. Но Альбус пока не стал применять согревающее заклинание — рядом с Геллертом лучше мерзнуть и быть настороже, чем согреться и расслабиться.  
— Может быть, ты все-таки расскажешь, что у вас произошло на самом деле? — спросил Альбус, когда догнал Геллерта и пошел рядом с ним. — И почему ты не мог сделать это раньше и тебе вздумалось тащить меня сюда, чтобы поговорить?  
Ему категорически не хотелось ничего выяснять и вообще иметь какие-либо общие дела с Геллертом. Если бы это была не его сестра и под угрозой не стоял его мир, Альбус никогда не согласился бы на подобное.  
— Мне нужно рассказать тебе о том моменте, когда все пошло не так, как я планировал.  
— То есть это случилось не тогда, когда Ариана завладела Старшей палочкой?  
— Позже. — Геллерт поморщился. — С палочкой я сразу не осознал масштаба проблемы. Я думал, что заберу ее через пару дней, на очередном нашем уроке заклинаний, но урока не случилось. Срочно нужно было переместиться в Париж, там…  
— Я помню, что было в Париже. Читал газеты, — сказал Альбус бесцветным голосом, — магловские, конечно же. Волшебные газеты не упоминают о тебе после твоего заявления о том, что волшебники — высшая раса и что мы должны управлять маглами. Я видел его в записи.  
— Я думал, что ты захочешь присутствовать лично, — сказал Геллерт с укором. — Специально для тебя объявил о нем заранее, пошел на большой риск. Да, волшебники во всех Министерствах и не хотят ничего знать. Я думаю. маглы страдают друг от друга каждый день, так почему еще одно происшествие должно было произвести на них большее впечатление, чем остальные? Они, конечно, ищут меня, но пока делают это очень неохотно. Ты так не считаешь?  
— Боятся найти на самом деле. — Альбус усмехнулся. — Рассказывай, что было дальше, не уходи от темы.  
— После Парижа…  
— Теракта в Париже, когда ты сам, без Арианы, убил в магическом огне несколько сотен маглов и волшебников, — поправил Альбус жестко.  
— Я не хотел трогать волшебников, но они сами пошли против меня, — раздраженно отозвался Геллерт. — После Парижа, где проходила магловская научная конференция, я вернулся в Нурменгард и только тогда понял, что Ариана не собирается возвращать мне палочку. И что она настроила против меня несколько моих подчиненных. Заметь, они действовали по своей воле, не под Империо.  
— Кроме Империо, существует масса заклятий и зелий, подчиняющих себе разум других людей, — вскользь заметил Альбус. — Удивительно, что я говорю тебе об этом, ты всегда разбирался в подчинении и запрещенных приемах лучше меня. Ты убил своих последователей?  
— Мне пришлось.  
Казалось, Альбус услышал, как Геллерт скрипит зубами. Он сам был удивлен, почему он до сих пор здесь, идет рядом с Геллертом, а не хватает его, чтобы передать суду. Или хотя бы не аппарирует обратно - до того гадко он себя чувствует. Альбус невесело усмехнулся.  
Все это ради Высшего блага.  
— Что смешного? — тотчас спросил Геллерт.  
— Идея Высшего блага до сих пор не оставила меня до конца, и только поэтому я здесь. По-настоящему Высшего, а не та, которую придумали мы с тобой и которую ты так рьяно взялся осуществлять.  
— Наконец-то ты перестал отрицать свою причастность к тому, что происходит, — ядовито заметил Геллерт. — Позволь, я продолжу. Тем более это уже почти конец истории. Когда я узнал, что Ариана в открытую выступила против меня, я запер ее в одном из подземелий, использовав артефакт, который блокирует магию. Но это было очень непросто. Ты знаешь, что такое обскур?  
— Магический паразит, — ответил Альбус. — Конечно, я знаю, что такое обскур. Я жил с ним под одной крышей. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не пытался сделать все возможное, чтобы избавить от него Ариану?  
— Ты очень многого не знаешь. — Геллерт покачал головой. — Обскур остается простым паразитом, когда мучит, выпивает силы и убивает маленьких детишек. Если ребенок не умер, то и обскур вырастает вместе с ним. Такие случаи единичны, за несколько веков их можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Вырастая, обскур входит в симбиоз со своей жертвой, но отравляет ее мозг, подчиняет себе. Поначалу Ариана была практически нормальной. Но чем дальше, тем больше она хотела уничтожать. Какое-то время наши желания и цели совпадали, но сейчас уже нет.  
— И чего же она хочет сейчас?  
— Уничтожить всех маглов, оставив жить лишь избранных. Самое забавное — она действительно может это сделать. Обскур летит быстро, как ветер, только в отличие от ветра несет смерть всему живому. Может заставить магловских ученых, парочка из которых уже сидит в моем волшебном подземелье вместе с Арианой, взорвать большую часть планеты и превратить оставшуюся в безжизненную пустыню. Кажется, сейчас она остановилась именно на этом варианте. По крайней мере, о нем она упоминала в нашем последнем разговоре, неделю назад. Кто знает, что еще могло прийти ей в голову за это время?  
Альбус остановился.  
— И что я должен с этим сделать?  
Геллерт пожал плечами.  
— Попробуй просто поговорить с ней для начала, — ответил он.— В конце концов, ты ее брат.  
Альбус подумал, что это очень плохой аргумент: они никогда не были близки. Но если он этого не сделает, то так и не узнает, говорит ему Геллерт правду или снова играет словами, чтобы добиться того, чего хочет.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Пойдем навестим мою дорогую сестру.  
Геллерт довольно улыбнулся.  
— Я не слышу в твоем голосе радости от предстоящей встречи. Иди за мной, Альбус. И накинь на себя наконец согревающее заклятье, ты же весь дрожишь!  
Альбус наконец прислушался к своим ощущениям и понял, что Геллерт прав.  
— Это не от холода, — ответил он.  
— Неважно. — Геллерт мотнул головой и навел на Альбуса палочку, произнося заклинание.  
Тотчас стало тепло и комфортно

***

Нурменгард был огромным и холодным замком, стоящим в горах, в отдалении от людей - неважно, кем они были, маглами или волшебниками.  
Ариане не нравились они все. Маглы лишили ее волшебства, а затем и родителей. Волшебники никогда не приняли бы ее в свое общество и просто ждали, когда она, как и все остальные дети-обскуриалы до нее, умрет, разорванная паразитом изнутри.  
Замок посреди непроходимых гор возвел Геллерт, но он сам не любил эту вечно холодную громадину из темного камня. Геллерт говорил, что в Нурменгарде никогда не было и не будет уюта, потому что он предназначен не для жизни, а для того, чтобы помогать его идеям претворяться в жизнь.  
Ариана, напротив, замок любила. Ей было комфортно в его темных ледяных стенах, а когда ветер был особенно сильным и задувал в коридоры с жутким воем, она вылетала наружу и кружила черным вихрем. Раньше неподалеку от Нурменгарда еще стояло маленькое, в несколько домиков, поселение маглов, которых Геллерт настоятельно просил не трогать. Она и не тронула, но ряд лавин и обвалов, вызванных полетом обскура, сделали дело за нее. С тех пор ей стало намного спокойнее.  
Но Ариана знала, что окончательное спокойствие придет к ней тогда, когда маглов в мире станет меньше, чем волшебников. Если она поняла верно, волшебники прятались именно поэтому: маглов было слишком много, чтобы не бояться их.  
Ариана хорошо понимала, откуда этот страх — она сама испытывала его всегда.  
Но с некоторыми из маглов можно было иметь дело. Те, за которыми охотились они с Геллертом, казались совершенно безобидными и сами жутко их боялись. Этот вид маглов назывался учеными, и он был очень полезен.  
В этой части большого плана точки зрения ее и Геллерта кардинально расходились. Геллерт полагал, что маглов должно оставаться много, чтобы они могли работать на волшебников. Чем больше маглов, тем больше славы получат волшебники за века и тысячелетия гонений. Ариана была уверена, что нужно оставить только самых полезных, например этих ученых. Все остальное волшебники легко сделают и сами. И сколько Геллерт ни пытался объяснить ей, она так и не могла понять его логики.  
С недавних пор Ариана считала, что Геллерт просто не может выйти за свои собственные рамки восприятия мира, в которых маглов всегда было несоизмеримо больше. Она не говорила Геллерту об этом, но сама была уверена, что в этом вопросе продвинулась намного дальше него. В конце концов, сам Геллерт никогда не сталкивался с маглами и не мог знать, что это такое — когда они тебя убивают. Когда из-за их глупости рушится вся жизнь.  
Впрочем, больше Ариана не жаловалась. Она была сильнее, потому что сейчас в ее руках находилась Старшая палочка и потому, что она была единственной, кому удалось совместить в себе две силы: магию и обскура.  
Она была уникальной - так говорил ей Геллерт поначалу, когда они только притирались друг к другу. Она поверила, потому что то же самое ей говорили мама и Аберфорт. Только мама давно умерла, а Аберфорт… Иногда ей было интересно узнать, что он делает сейчас. Он бы обрадовался, если бы увидел ее живой? Порой ей даже хотелось его увидеть, но Геллерт говорил, что время для возвращения в Лондон пока не настало. Он говорил, что Лондон станет финальной точкой, тем завершающим аккордом, после которого маглы начнут считаться с волшебниками, бояться и уважать их. Геллерт всегда умел хорошо говорить, и ему хотелось верить. Ариана только недавно поняла, что делать этого не стоит.  
Здесь, в подземелье, где она сидела взаперти “для ее же блага”, кроме нее находились несколько ученых. Ариана пыталась с ними поговорить. Сначала они были настолько напуганы, что даже не отзывались. Потом понемногу привыкли. Она рассказывала о волшебниках и магии, о том, какая это потрясающая, невероятная сила и возможности, и они слушали ее, открыв рты. Они даже прониклись к ней некоторой симпатией. Естественно, это было до того, как она сообщила, для чего их собрали здесь. Уничтожить мир маглов и практически всех людей на планете, в которых не течет кровь волшебников. После этого с ней больше не говорили и считали ее ненормальной. Только один из них, кажется, биолог - он всю жизнь посвятил изучению вирусов и мог бы создать для нее еще один, новый, абсолютно смертельный - спросил:  
— Если волшебники настолько могущественны, то почему ты сидишь здесь, в этих казематах, вместе с нами?  
Ариана звонко рассмеялась и услышала, как вокруг нее воцарилась тишина еще более глубокая, чем была до этого. Все начали прислушиваться.  
— Это долгая история, и даже немного забавная. Все началось, когда Геллерт Гриндельвальд, которого вы все, конечно, знаете, забрал меня из семьи и увез с собой. Дома меня любили... наверное, но считали смертельно больной, а это неприятно. Когда тебе четырнадцать, ты совершенно не хочешь умирать, но и не знаешь, как жить. Для того чтобы спасти меня, Геллерт поставил на карту все, и ему очень не хотелось потерять свой главный козырь. Поэтому мне нужно было тренировать обскура внутри меня, чтобы я могла подчинять его себе.  
Геллерт всегда был талантливым, но своим умом, увы, не блистал, хотя часто ему это и не было нужно. Он нашел способ запереть обскура в клетку, так уже делали раньше в волшебных передвижных цирках. Но все это, запомните, было для моего блага! — Раздались неуверенные смешки, но очень быстро стихли. — На самом деле в этом он был прав. В маленькой клетке, как раз примерно такой же, как эта камера, я могла превратиться в обскура, но не могла развернуться в полную мощь и вылететь наружу тоже не могла. Идеальная площадка для тренировок.  
Я тратила много сил, но всегда после этих превращений оставалась в сознании. И однажды я поняла, как управлять этой стихией внутри меня. С ней нужно было всего лишь договориться. Не понимаю с тех пор, почему ее называют паразитом. Это разумное существо, пусть и маленькое и смертельно обиженное. Чудесное трогательное существо, которое боится всего и уничтожает всех, кто может причинить ему боль. У нас с ним нашлось много общего, и в конце концов мы пришли к соглашению. Я защищаю его, а он позволяет мне снова использовать магию. Прекрасная сделка, одна из лучших в истории, если не самая лучшая, вы еще увидите.  
Ей редко удавалось поговорить, и у нее обычно плохо получалось. Впрочем, она никогда не упускала возможности потренировать и этот навык тоже - и, кажется, сейчас вышло отлично. Обрадованная результатом — она не остановилась, не сбилась, не потеряла нить разговора, — Ариана вскочила на ноги и несколько раз подпрыгнула на месте, захлопала в ладоши. Когда она прекратила, снова повисла тишина.  
— Если у тебя все получилось, почему ты до сих пор в камере? — повторил вопрос теперь уже другой ученый. Кажется, он занимался чем-то вроде атомных частиц. Геллерт говорил, что это самое мощное магловское оружие, но Ариане больше по душе были вирусы, которые жили в людях и убивали их изнутри.  
— Потому что Геллерт Гриндельвальд до сих пор считает себя самым умным и думает, что таким образом может контролировать меня. — Она усмехнулась и подошла к решеткам, тонкими пальцами обвила прутья. — Клетка заколдована, и обскур действительно не может выйти за ее пределы сам, пока его не позовут. Представляете, вы все, какая это ирония: замок защищен сильным заклинанием, а у меня есть волшебная палочка, но я не должна выходить отсюда раньше времени, чтобы Геллерт не знал, что я могу это сделать. Не то чтобы я жаловалась - я люблю темноту, тишину и уединенность, но ты прав, мне здесь уже надоело.  
— Еще здесь прохладно, — пожаловался магл из угловой камеры. Он прибыл сюда последним, и Ариана даже не успела понять, чем именно он занимается. Кажется, он был химиком.  
— Я люблю холод. Холод и темноту. — Она снова рассмеялась. — А чтобы размяться, я могу летать.  
Она подпрыгнула еще раз, но не приземлилась, а распалась в воздухе на мельчайшие черные частицы, давая волю обскуру. Ему тоже нужно было выходить на волю иногда, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо.  
А когда обскур вдоволь налетался по камере и Ариана вернула себе человеческий облик, она подняла волшебную палочку, произнесла несколько заклинаний и вышла в коридор, спиной чувствуя изумленные взгляды. Она ни разу еще не покидала клетку, в которую Геллерт помещал ее, когда отлучался, запирая дверь на модифицированное запирающее заклятие. Но некоторые правила пора было менять, они ей надоели. Ариана подобрала контрзаклятие еще пару недель назад, и сейчас настало время убедиться, что оно работает.

***

Альбус заметил, что они ходят кругами, когда в третий раз прошел под каменным выступом, который в третий раз уронил ему на голову снежную шапку. Если бы это была ветка дерева, он мог бы списать падающий снег на ветер или на собственное невезение. Но выступающая скала над головой не могла шататься, а значит, Геллерт делал это специально.  
Альбус вздохнул и остановился, поборов в себе навязчивое желание повалить Геллерта лицом в сугроб, а потом придавить сверху для надежности, чтобы он не вырвался. Тем более поблизости и сугробов-то не было, только камни, по которым ветер гнал легкую поземку.  
— Может быть, хватит ходить кругами? — сказал он, когда Геллерт обернулся к нему и посмотрел вопросительно - глаза его при этом весело блестели. — Или ты чего-то боишься, если не хочешь вести меня внутрь? Мне не интересны твои тайны, можешь быть спокоен.  
Лицо Геллерта сразу переменилось и стало недовольным.  
— Может быть, я хотел провести с тобой больше времени, а ты так рвешься навестить свою сестру. Может, я ревную, а вовсе не боюсь.  
— Прекрати. — Альбус покачал головой. — Твои намеки вовсе не кажутся мне забавными.  
— А это и не намеки. — Геллерт усмехнулся. — Хорошо, если тебе больше всего хочется именно этого, то пойдем.  
— Интересно, а чего, по-твоему, мне может хотеться еще? Неужели тебя?  
Геллерт пожал плечами и развернулся, снова пошел вперед, а затем свернул куда-то влево. Этого поворота Альбус раньше не видел, и поэтому поспешил за ним - и сделал это вовремя, в самый последний момент успев заметить, как Геллерт забирается на выступ, а затем просто взлетает вверх, на каменную площадку под открытым небом. Альбус уже в тысячный, наверное, раз задал мирозданию вопрос, почему всем прощаются ошибки молодости, а он вынужден вспоминать о них каждый день и платить постоянно. И взлетел следом за Геллертом.  
Замок он увидел сразу. Громадина из темного серого камня словно вырастала из самой горы и была ее продолжением - по крайней мере, у основания она выглядела такой же грубой и мощной одновременно, а верхушка скрывалась в облаках.  
— Ну как? — спросил Геллерт.  
— Не хватает твоего изящества, — ответил Альбус. — Куда ты дел его, когда громоздил эту скалу?  
— Ты мог бы хоть раз быть немного вежливее?  
— С какой стати я должен быть вежливым с тобой?  
— А как же твои идеальные английские манеры?  
— Я умею обходиться и без них. И без тебя, как видишь, тоже.  
Геллерт рассмеялся.  
— Ты молодец, отлично учишься. Кстати, заметил надпись над воротами? «Ради Высшего блага».  
— Подходит этому месту. Мы пойдем внутрь или так и будем стоять здесь?  
— Мы не пойдем. — Геллерт снова рассмеялся, крайне довольный собой. — К замку нет пути. К воротам можно только аппарировать. Тебя снова нужно держать, или ты справишься?  
Альбус подумал. Конечно, он справился бы сам. Он видел массивные ворота и широкую каменную площадку перед ними. И все-таки… Ему не хотелось аппарировать туда в одиночку, было какое-то предчувствие ловушки.  
— Я с тобой, — сказал он.  
— Умный Альбус, — улыбнулся Геллерт и подставил руку, а когда Альбус взял его под локоть, склонился к его уху и прошептал: — Правильный выбор.  
Альбус ощущал его теплый выдох около уха те пару секунд, что длилась аппарация.  
Переместившись, он даже не отнял руку. Каменная громадина теперь как будто нависала над ними, и казалось, что она вот-вот упадет и раздавит. И слова «Ради Высшего блага» как будто прибивали к земле. Чтобы сделать шаг вперед, требовалось усилие.  
— Если бы ты аппарировал сам, то не сдвинулся бы с места. Так и стоял бы здесь до того момента, пока я не подойду к тебе и не сниму заклятие, — сказал Геллерт негромко, опять около уха. — Мне надо было держать границы.  
— Защищен только вход? А если кто-то залетит в окно?  
— В Нурменгард можно попасть только одним способом — через главные ворота. И выход тоже один.  
— Похоже на ловушку.  
— Да. — Геллерт кивнул, на этот раз без улыбки. — Ловушка для одного спятившего обскуриала. Пойдем внутрь, я объясню тебе по пути.  
Альбусу не нравилась крепость Геллерта, и дело было не в том, что он не любил замки. Хогвартс тоже был сложен из камня, но он всегда казался уютным, а возвращение туда было возвращением домой. Здесь уютом и не пахло, даже несмотря на то, что внутри все коридоры были устланы мягкими коврами и освещены теплыми желтыми светильниками-факелами. Все время казалось, что тени от факелов слишком темные, как будто живые. Как будто бы они тоже заражены обскуром.  
«Здесь очень пусто», — понял Альбус.  
И спросил:  
— А где все твои последователи? Я думал, что с твоим размахом нас будет встречать толпа.  
Геллерт дернул щекой - выглядело похоже на нервный тик.  
— Зачем мне последователи, когда у меня есть Ариана? Раньше, конечно, я брал всех подряд, но потом это оказалось слишком затратно. Много людей, кто-то не справляется с делами, кто-то предает, кто-то просто слишком слаб или глуп для того, чтобы приносить пользу. Я слишком разменивался на них,тратил много сил, пришлось отказаться. Я не зря предлагал тебе разделить заботу о волшебниках со мной - ведь тогда мне никто больше не был бы нужен.  
Альбус действительно помнил тот момент, когда Геллерт сделал ему это пугающее предложение. Тогда Альбус подумал, что это такое необычное признание в любви, как раз в стиле Геллерта.  
— Я не был согласен с тобой даже тогда. Сейчас, когда я увидел, на что ты способен ради того, чтобы добиться своей цели, я поражаюсь, как раньше мог быть таким слепым.  
Геллерт остановился и наконец отпустил его руку.  
— Иногда ты бываешь невероятным занудой. И даже не иногда. Практически всегда. Где тот Альбус, с которым я познакомился десять лет назад, который был готов на все?  
— На все, что хочется тебе? — спросил Альбус холодно.  
— Нет. Не только. — Геллерт хотел добавить еще что-то, но в последний момент махнул рукой и отвернулся. — Какая разница. Теперь мне нужна только твоя помощь, и я ее получу, а иначе твои дорогие миллиарды неприкосновенных маглов сдохнут, все до последнего.  
Альбус прикрыл глаза и ничего не сказал. Почему-то до сих пор он чувствовал те же самые боль и обиду, они никуда не делись и даже не стали меньше. Однако ему было действительно интересно, чем он может помочь. И все же он попробовал еще раз.  
— Геллерт, послушай. — Геллерт, конечно же, слушать не хотел, и Альбусу приходилось идти очень быстро, почти бежать, чтобы идти рядом с ним. — Мы можем сотрудничать с маглами. Объединить наши знания, а не разделять их, как было всегда. Это намного интереснее, чем просто встать сверху и управлять. Мы могли бы получить невероятные результаты от этого взаимодействия.  
— Альбус, — Геллерт вздохнул и резко остановился, так что Альбус влетел в него, и Геллерт поймал его за плечи, прижимая к себе и не давая отодвинуться, — ты прекрасный человек, а еще очень наивный, если ты думаешь, что они смогут запросто жить рядом с нами и не чувствовать себя в опасности. Любой маленький волшебник может разозлиться и отшвырнуть от себя маленького магла в обычной детской игре, а у детей такие хрупкие косточки. Из объединения ничего не получится, мы должны жить раздельно. И маглы должны знать, кто на самом деле сильнее, и поэтому повиноваться нам. И это не говоря о том, какой будет взрыв, когда они узнают. Ты думаешь, будет мало костров? Хотя волшебников можно даже не сжигать: достаточно нескольким метких выстрелов в голову или сердце, и никакая магия уже не вылечит такие повреждения.  
— Ты тоже боишься, — понял вдруг Альбус и посмотрел Геллерту в глаза. Один был темным, другой — светлым, но зрачки в обоих были одинаково огромными черными дырами.  
— Не за себя, — Геллерт покачал головой, — а за таких наивных идиотов, как ты.  
Альбус вдруг захотел, чтобы Геллерт его поцеловал, прямо здесь и сейчас. Они стояли очень близко, а вокруг плясали темные тени.  
— Что-то пошло катастрофически не так, — прошептал Геллерт и поцеловал его, опуская руку на шею, чтобы не дать Альбусу отодвинуться.  
Тот и не собирался. Он обнял Геллерта, прижимаясь еще крепче, и одновременно почувствовал, как Геллерт провел ладонью по его спине и кожу словно тронули мягкие теплые перья.  
Удивительно, насколько раньше он был одиноким и не понимал этого... и как же он скучал по этим, именно этим губам и рукам, горячим и требовательным поцелуям…  
...Альбус понял, что имел в виду Геллерт, когда открыл глаза и увидел вокруг себя темноту, кружащую миллионами черных мелких мушек. Геллерт оторвался от него и посмотрел виновато, шепнул:  
— Не уследил.  
Альбус вздохнул - вечно ему приходилось разбираться с тем, за чем не уследил Геллерт, - и сказал:  
— Здравствуй, дорогая Ариана. Я тоже очень по тебе скучал.  
Это было удивительно, и, наверное, прежде такое не доводилось видеть никому. Конечно, кроме Геллерта. Черная туча обскура окружала их со всех сторон, но не касалась. Альбус знал, что любое прикосновение этой черноты будет смертельным даже для него. Но Ариана не хотела его убивать.  
— Ты потрясающе справляешься с обскуром. Никогда не думал, что такое возможно. Ты можешь превратиться в человека сейчас? Хочу увидеть тебя, а не черную тучу.  
Сердце застучало быстрее, когда темный смертоносный рой закружился вокруг них двоих, смыкаясь, но спустя мгновение перед ним стоял человек. Девушка с длинными светлыми волосами. Повзрослевшая Ариана. Его сестра, которую он считал погибшей. Альбус сглотнул.  
— Ты правда скучал? — спросила она то ли с насмешкой, то ли с недоверием.  
Альбус глубоко вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя ступившим на тонкий лед озера зимой, и любое ошибочное движение могло утянуть его в бездну. Геллерт отступил на пару шагов в сторону, уступая ему главную роль в этом разговоре.  
— Да, правда. Я думал, что ты погибла, считал себя виноватым во всем, что произошло с тобой.  
Ариана поморщилась, потом улыбнулась светло и безмятежно. Альбус подумал, что обскур свел ее с ума окончательно.  
— Ты опять думал о себе, а не обо мне, — сказала она. — Хотя это неважно, я все равно рада, что ты пришел сюда. По-настоящему рада, а не так, как ты. И кстати, где Аберфорт? Его я тоже хотела бы видеть, даже больше, чем тебя.  
Неожиданно вступил Геллерт, точно так же осторожно, тщательно подбирая слова:  
— Я не смог взять с собой двоих волшебников сразу, и первым пригласил Альбуса. Если ты захочешь, мы завтра же доставим сюда и Аберфорта. Я уверен, он с радостью присоединится, когда узнает, что ты жива.  
Ариана обернулась к нему.  
— Геллерт! — воскликнула она нервно и наигранно рассмеялась. Альбус подумал, что у нее не все в порядке и с эмоциями тоже. — Неужели ты совсем не удивлен тому, что я встретила вас здесь? Мне только не нравится вот что: как ни застану вас вдвоем, вы вечно облизываете друг друга. Удивлена, что я еще для чего-то вам нужна.  
А это было совсем не то направление разговора, которое хотел бы развивать Альбус. Поэтому он поспешил перевести тему:  
— Может быть, вы двое на правах хозяев проводите меня в более уютное помещение, чем холодный коридор, и там угостите чаем? Кстати, я был бы не против и перекусить, и выпить чего покрепче.  
Геллерт усмехнулся.  
— Не сомневался в тебе. И я бы тоже выпил. А ты, Ариана?  
Та посмотрела на него как на идиота, затем резко крутанулась на невысоких каблучках и пошла прочь от них, говоря при этом:  
— Мне нельзя, и ты сам это постоянно твердишь. Мне нельзя то, мне нельзя это, нельзя выходить на улицу, пока ты не разрешишь, нельзя обижать других… Альбус, ты знаешь, что из Геллерта получился старший брат даже лучше, чем из тебя?  
Геллерт невесело рассмеялся.  
— Пойдем за ней, — шепнул он Альбусу на ухо, проходя мимо него, и легко погладил по ладони кончиками пальцев.  
Альбусу не оставалось ничего, кроме как идти за ними. У него взрывалась голова от болтовни Арианы и горели губы от поцелуя. Сейчас, пока они шли по длинным и плохо освещенным коридорам, было отличное время для того, чтобы подумать, но у Альбуса не получалось: он расклеился разом, сердце неровно и быстро стучало в груди, его била непрекращающаяся мелкая нервная дрожь. Стоило взять себя в руки как можно скорее.  
Как мало, оказывается, ему нужно было для того, чтобы утратить спокойствие — всего лишь снова почувствовать себя обычным человеком с обычными желаниями и чувствами. Быть одним из сильнейших волшебников современности, лауреатом многочисленных магических премий и немного сумасшедшим ученым — это, безусловно, хорошо, и это льстило Альбусу, но ему всегда не хватало близких людей, любви, нежности, взаимопонимания - последнее, как ни странно, было у них с Геллертом до сих пор. Они никогда не могли прийти к согласию и выбрать путь, который бы устроил их обоих, но они отлично понимали друг друга. И почему-то он был уверен, что и Геллерт чувствует сейчас нечто подобное.  
Хотел бы он знать, чувствует ли что-нибудь Ариана.  
Ариана привела их в небольшую комнату на втором этаже, которая показалась даже уютной. Возможно, дело было в жарко горящем большом камине, или в мягком пестром ковре на полу, или в старой деревянной мебели, или в сотнях книг и магических и магловских приборов, расставленных на полках настенных шкафов. Все это напомнило Альбусу о Хогвартсе.  
— Мой кабинет, — пояснил Геллерт, усаживаясь на широкий диван, даже на вид слишком удобный и мягкий, чтобы Альбусу не захотелось сесть рядом с ним. — И сплю я тоже здесь.  
Альбус хмыкнул и сел в кресло напротив него. Зато Ариана не стала стесняться и устроилась рядом с Геллертом, подобрав под себя ноги и прикрыв их длинным подолом старомодного платья. Выглядела она в этот момент трогательно, даже беззащитно. А Альбус только сейчас разглядел, во что Ариана одета. Наверное, он не обратил бы внимания, даже если бы она оказалась перед ними голой.  
— У меня тоже есть комната, — сказала она, — но там нет места для других людей, кроме меня. Никогда не думала, что кто-нибудь придет меня навестить.  
Геллерт щелкнул пальцами, и в комнате материализовался домовой эльф с блестящим подносом, на котором возвышалась гора из тарелок и вазочек, увенчанная чайником.  
Чай пили в молчании. Альбус молча наблюдал, как Ариана левитирует блюдце, на которое время от времени ставит свою чашку. Он никогда бы не подумал, что сестра сможет колдовать.  
— Что ты еще умеешь? — спросил он, чтобы начать разговор. К тому же ему на самом деле было интересно.  
Ариана пожала плечами и поставила на блюдце уже пустую чашку, вытащила из кармана волшебную палочку и отправила чашку с блюдцем в полет - те приземлились на столик, тихо звякнув.  
— Красиво, — сказал Альбус. — Это и есть та самая Старшая палочка?  
— Да, — одновременно ответили Ариана и Геллерт, и Ариана засмеялась. — Я бы дала тебе попробовать, - продолжила уже она одна, - но, увы, ты ничего не почувствуешь. И кстати, ты спрашивал меня, что я еще умею. С этой палочкой я могу все, что захочу.  
Альбус сглотнул и улыбнулся ей, кивнул. Он знал сказку про трех братьев очень хорошо и помнил, что нельзя победить волшебника, которого Старшая палочка считает своим хозяином.  
Интересно, с каких пор он считает, что должен победить Ариану?  
Наверное, с тех самых, как увидел ее в обличье обскура. Альбус знал, что ей нельзя доверять, что она зла и обижена на весь мир, да и на него тоже, а с ее силой и способностями это может быть смертельно опасно и для него, и для мира. Теперь он видел, почему Геллерт не мог с ней справиться. Геллерт думал, что она слишком слаба, и начал делиться с ней силой, только она взяла больше, чем он ожидал. Брать максимум силы для того, чтобы защитить себя — это и есть истинная природа обскура.  
— Расскажи, — начала Ариана негромко и запнулась, потом продолжила: — Расскажи, как вы жили все это время, пока считали меня мертвой?  
Альбус улыбнулся ей, кивнул, поправил очки, коснувшись переносицы.  
— На твоих похоронах Аберфорт сломал мне нос. Два раза, — сказал он. Ариана посмотрела на него с изумлением, а затем звонко рассмеялась. — Он считал меня виноватым во всем. И до сих пор считает, как мне кажется.  
— Милый Аберфорт, — Ариана прекратила смеяться, но до сих пор улыбалась, — кажется, он один и любил меня по-настоящему. Мама тоже любила, конечно. Но знаешь, я думаю сейчас, что слишком утомила ее и она сама была не прочь умереть.  
— Нам всем точно не помешает выпить, — пробормотал Геллерт и призвал на стол три стакана, которые наполнил из бутылки темного стекла чем-то крепким. Когда стакан с темной жидкостью подлетел к Альбусу, он принюхался и узнал огневиски. — Только этих ваших восхитительных семейных историй мне не хватало.  
— Геллерт, — позвал его Альбус, — ты уверен, что это действительно нужно?  
Альбус смотрел на Ариану: как она нюхает жидкость в стакане, морщится, а затем делает небольшой глоток, как на ее глазах выступают слезы. Прошло несколько секунд, и Ариана сделала еще один глоток, на этот раз пошло легче.  
— Почему бы и нет, — меланхолично ответил Геллерт и лег на диван, закинув ноги на мягкий подлокотник. Повторил: — Почему бы и нет… Посидим, поговорим, сделаем вид, что наслаждаемся компанией друг друга и хорошо проводим время. Смешно, конечно, но я так и думаю на самом деле. Знаешь, Альбус, менять мир в одиночку — неблагодарное занятие, ужасно утомляет. И никто не понимает, никто не говорит спасибо, только обвиняют, пишут про меня гадости или вообще делают вид, что меня не существует.  
Альбус подумал, что это очередная плохая идея, но он снова поддастся его уговорам. Он тоже сделал глоток, горло обожгло, и по телу разлилось тепло. Альбус не стал говорить Геллерту о том, что его обвиняют оправданно и что те, кого он убил, уже не увидят ни нового, ни старого мира.  
— Расскажи про вас, — попросила Ариана снова. — Про тебя, про Аберфорта. Что он делает сейчас?  
— Я стал преподавателем в Хогвартсе, — ответил Альбус, отвлекаясь от очередных обвинений Геллерта, — самым молодым из всех. На самом деле я живу очень скучно, даже рассказывать не о чем. Учу юных волшебников основам защиты от темной магии, иногда пишу статьи в разные научные журналы. Недавно закончил серию экспериментов с драконьей кровью, получилось удачно. Надеюсь, потом почитаешь. Если, конечно, Геллерт дает тебе газеты и журналы.  
— Да сколько угодно! — протянул Геллерт и, не поднимая головы, сделал еще несколько глотков огневиски. Альбус заметил, что и Ариана последовала его примеру.  
— Хотел провести еще несколько экспериментов с магловскими лекарствами. Может, мне удастся создать лекарство и от драконьей оспы. Только пока я не силен в магловской медицине и их средствах.  
— Они бесполезны, я проверяла, — ответила Ариана неожиданно резко. — Но ты можешь пытаться, вдруг у тебя на самом деле что-то получится. Тебя ведь не зря считают гением.  
Альбус подумал, что сама Ариана, вероятно, не разделяет мнения большинства относительно его умственных способностей. Что ж, он совсем не был расстроен.  
— А Аберфорт… Он не доучился в Хогвартсе последний год, бросил школу после твоей мнимой смерти. Несколько лет он просто пил, потом я посоветовал ему делать это с пользой, и он открыл паб, в который пускает и волшебников, и маглов. Главное, чтобы тот, кто пришел в паб, больше всего хотел напиться. Там тоже магическая завеса невидимости, как в “Дырявом котле”, только я немного переделал ее под нужные нам условия. Аберфорт справляется на удивление хорошо, я бы даже сказал, отлично.  
Ариана улыбнулась, и Альбусу показалось, что ей было приятно услышать новости об Аберфорте. Гораздо приятнее, чем все остальное. Она залпом допила огневиски, и Геллерт, который до этого делал вид, что дремлет, тут же наполнил ее стакан еще раз. Альбус подумал, что Геллерт делает это не просто так, но сейчас спросить, какого черта он творит, не получалось.  
— Хотелось бы увидеть его, — протянула Ариана и откинула голову на мягкую спинку. — Где этот паб? Наверное, где-то рядом с нашим домом?  
Альбус заметил, что огневиски делает свое дело и ее движения становятся мягкими и расслабленными. Хотелось бы знать, что творится при этом в ее голове.  
— Да, совсем неподалеку, — кивнул он.  
— Альбус, мы с Геллертом против того, чтобы волшебники жили вместе с маглами. Маглы должны или умереть, или служить нам, — заговорила она снова, покачивая темную янтарную жидкость в стакане. — Так что Аберфорту, увы, придется расстаться со своим пабом. Может быть, он и расстроится, если ему это действительно нравится, как ты говоришь. Но потом он обязательно поймет, что это было для его блага.  
Альбуса пробрал мороз по коже от того, с какой уверенностью Ариана говорила об этом. Он предпочел перевести тему.  
Они проговорили еще почти час, пока Альбус не устал менять темы и искать более нейтральные и подходящие. Тем более Ариана, как ему казалось, совсем опьянела и вот-вот могла уснуть. За все время Геллерт подливал ей огневиски четыре раза, и с ней не происходило ничего плохого. Альбус подумал даже, что Геллерт был неправ и Ариана реагирует на спиртное как обычный человек.  
— Пойдем, я провожу тебя в твою комнату, — сказал Геллерт, ухватив Ариану за руку и поднимая ее, когда она почти опустилась головой на его ноги. — А завтра мы продолжим разговор, обязательно.  
— А Альбус будет с нами? А Аберфорт? — спрашивала Ариана, пошатываясь. Теперь она напоминала Альбусу ту слабую и неуверенную в себе девочку, какой он запомнил ее много лет назад.  
— Завтра все будет, — сказал Геллерт. — Пойдем, тебе нужно поспать.  
Когда он выходил из комнаты, он обернулся и подмигнул Альбусу.  
Его не было довольно долго, и ожидание начало утомлять. Даже тогда, когда Альбус поднялся со своего кресла и подошел к шкафам, медленно обходя комнату по периметру и рассматривая приборы, стоящие на полках. Казалось, что Геллерта интересует все понемногу. Сложная магическая модель вселенной медленно двигалась, рядом с ней стоял магловский микроскоп, один из самых дешевых, из тех, что продаются в магазинах для школьников. Волшебный шар для предсказаний лежал рядом с книгами, которые должны были помогать их расшифровывать, но, Альбус знал по своему опыту, запутывали еще больше. Настоящие предсказания всегда были уникальными, и ключ к их разгадке нужно было подбирать самостоятельно. Под шаром и книгами целую полку занимала небольшая химическая лаборатория. Альбус усмехнулся, заметив немытые пробирки. Геллерт поиграл с ними один раз и на этом закончил.  
— Что такого смешного ты увидел? — услышал он голос Геллерта сзади, совсем недалеко от себя.  
— Подумал о том, что ты слишком быстро переключаешься и поэтому не можешь по-настоящему углубиться ни в один предмет.  
— Спасибо, Альбус. Я так и знал, что услышу от тебя очередной комплимент.  
Альбус обернулся. Геллерт стоял всего в нескольких шагах.  
— Могу попробовать еще раз. — Он покачал головой. — Ты умеешь ходить совершенно бесшумно.  
Геллерт пожал плечами и слегка улыбнулся, опустив голову.  
— Это же мой дом. Я много чего могу здесь. Продолжим? Ариана больше не помешает.  
Альбус не хотел отвечать, потому что не знал правильного ответа. Или знал, но этот ответ ему не нравился.  
— Как она? — спросил Альбус.  
— Уснула, — ответил Геллерт. — Я подождал, проверил. Когда она спит, то кажется такой милой и очень, очень уставшей. Ей нужен отдых. И тебе тоже.  
Альбус ничего не успел ответить, когда Геллерт подошел еще ближе и стянул с его носа очки, откинул их в сторону. Альбус подумал, что это неправильно и он не должен этого делать. Потом подумал: не должен, но может, и от этого уж точно никому не станет хуже, и никто от этого не умрет. Еще подумал, что у него слишком долго никого не было - да он и не хотел никого, только одного Геллерта, - и сейчас глупо было бы отказаться.  
Геллерт протянул руку и погладил ладонью по щеке. Альбус замер, глубоко вдохнул. Посмотрел в глаза разного цвета. Геллерт не сильно изменился внешне, он был так же красив, как и прежде, и Альбус врал бы себе, если бы сказал, что не видел этой червоточины в нем и раньше. Только тогда ему было плевать, а сейчас она стала намного заметнее, словно оседала на языке легким привкусом гари и гнили.  
— Противно? — спросил Геллерт насмешливо.  
— Немного, — ответил Альбус.  
— Это нормально, — сказал Геллерт, мягко поглаживая щеку. — Это хорошо, что только немного. Значит, я еще успел. Иди ко мне, Альбус.  
Альбус сделал шаг вперед и закрыл глаза, одновременно подставляя губы. Поцелуй был мягким, несмелым и нежным, совершенно не похожим на Геллерта, неправильным, Альбус хотел совсем не так - и первым углубил поцелуй, проникая языком глубже в рот, скользя по зубам и деснам, ловя ртом короткий смех Геллерта. У него кружилась голова.  
Геллерт вытащил рубашку из-под ремня, забрался под нее горячими руками, положил ладони на ребра, и Альбус выгнулся. Да, он знал, что это неправильно, но в то же время это было так хорошо, что прекращать он был не согласен. Он подтолкнул Геллерта, заставляя его попятиться, а затем и упасть на диван, и сам сел к нему на колени, обхватывая их бедрами с обеих сторон. Геллерт улыбнулся, закусил нижнюю губу, и она стала еще ярче, чем была до этого. Альбус наклонился над ним, чтобы укусить ее тоже, и снова почувствовал вибрирующий смех.  
— Совсем не так противно, как я боялся, — услышал он веселую и взвинченную интонацию около уха. — Альбус, подожди, не торопись, у нас есть время, у нас есть целая ночь.  
Геллерт говорил и, судя по его словам, пытался успокоить Альбуса, но его руки делали нечто совершенно противоположное, скользя по бедрам от коленей вверх, не доходя до паха, и снова вниз.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся, — сказал он тихим сдавленным голосом. — Чтобы ты точно так же сидел на моих коленях, но полностью голым. Хочу видеть, как ты хочешь меня.  
Альбус представил это и чуть не застонал оттого, что кровь прилила к низу живота одним резким толчком, а брюки стали невероятно тесными.  
— Я помогу, — шепнул Геллерт и расстегнул ремень, пояс, ширинку, стянул брюки с бедер.  
Дальше надо было встать, хотя бы на секунду, чтобы избавиться от них полностью. Альбус снова сел и почувствовал себя странно. Геллерт был полностью одет, и сейчас он неторопливо расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке Альбуса, откинувшись на спинку дивана.  
На какую-то пару секунд Альбус остался совершенно без одежды, и он сидел на полностью одетом Геллерте, ощущая, как тонкая кожа внутренней стороны бедер трется о плотные джинсы. Альбус на несколько мгновений остыл настолько, чтобы подумать о том, что он делает, и что делать этого, скорее всего, не стоит, хотя даже не мог ответить себе, почему нет. Он чувствовал себя слишком обнаженным, почему-то снова доверяя Геллерту, хотя прекрасно знал, что тот обманет, предаст и перешагнет через него, чтобы пойти вперед, к своей цели.  
Когда Геллерт провел по его члену двумя пальцами, эти мысли исчезли из головы Альбуса сами собой. Он устроился удобнее, обнимая Геллерта и позволяя его руке действовать, и уткнулся носом в его шею, неровно вздыхая. Он до сих пор помнил, как пахнет кожа Геллерта, и этот запах вместе с его рукой, которая ласкала его член снизу, заставляли провалиться туда, где время застыло. Альбусу нужно было только заглушать голос рассудка, и это у него хорошо получалось.  
Геллерт больше не медлил - наоборот, он ускорился, и Альбус уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, чтобы Геллерт продолжал, не останавливаясь и не замедляясь. Другая рука уже давно лежала на ягодице и поглаживала, иногда сжимая. Когда Альбус кончил и практически упал Геллерту на грудь, то Геллерт стал ласкать его обеими руками. Альбус понял это не сразу.  
— Как ты? — спросил Геллерт шепотом на ухо и тут же рассмеялся. — Только не вздумай начать сейчас анализировать. Подожди, еще рано.  
Обе руки скользнули по ягодицам вниз, Геллерт нашел пальцами отверстие и слегка развел ягодицы. Альбус закрыл глаза и вздрогнул.  
— Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты разделся, — сказал он Геллерту в шею и почувствовал, как в горле вибрирует смех.  
— Тогда тебе придется встать с меня, а ты знаешь, мне невероятно хорошо только от того, что сам Альбус Дамблдор сидит голый у меня на коленях и… — Он замолчал, оборвав себя. Альбус предпочел не обращать внимания. — Неважно. Ты прав, я должен раздеться.

***

Геллерт пытался соображать быстрее, потому что события развивались слишком стремительно даже для него. Но когда у него на коленях устроился полностью обнаженный и очень возбужденный Альбус, думать уже не получалось. Максимум на что его хватало, это на чувство слишком запоздалого сожаления. У него могло быть все это, если бы — тут Альбус застонал особенно низко и протяжно — если бы Геллерт отказался от того, чего хочет он. Так себе идея, если честно.  
В этот момент резко, без всякого перехода его накрыло злостью на Альбуса и захотелось снова добраться до его печенок, задеть так сильно, как только возможно. Альбусу было хорошо тогда, он не испытывал этих адских мук выбора, когда Геллерт предпочел себя и свои цели и до сих пор был уверен в своей правоте.  
Альбусу, как это ни странно, было хорошо даже сейчас, когда он выгибался и толкался бедрами вперед, вслед за его рукой. Геллерт не видел его глаз, его лица вообще, и невозможно было понять, о чем сейчас думает Альбус. Но зато он видел тонкую выступающую ключицу, худое белое плечо и острые торчащие лопатки в огненно-рыжей вязи. Геллерт пока не хотел трогать спину, даже смотреть на нее не хотел, и ограничился тем, что ниже. У Альбуса была потрясающая задница, которую он сейчас выпячивал.  
А когда Альбус выплеснулся, выгибаясь, на его руки, Геллерт испытал почти непреодолимое желание его поцеловать. Если бы Альбус поднял голову, он поддался бы этому желанию сразу, не раздумывая. Но Альбус не хотел поворачивать к нему лицо.  
Самое удивительное было то, что он почти не хотел Альбуса в эти секунды, он был слишком зол на него. Но когда Альбус сам предложил ему раздеться, Геллерт понял, что или сейчас он получит свое и трахнет Альбуса, или такого шанса у него больше не будет никогда. А он ведь этого хотел, именно этого, спать не мог и думал ночами напролет в этом кабинете, единственном теплом месте во всем чертовом замке, как волшебно было бы, если бы Альбус оказался сейчас здесь и сейчас с ним, а еще лучше — под ним.  
Геллерт вздохнул и начал раздеваться. Чувствовал он себя как перед пыткой, только палачи выдирали ногти и другие части тела, которые обычно не принято доставать из живого человека, а Геллерту казалось, что он выдирает из себя куски души, которые где-то там еще оставались и о которых он и не подозревал.  
Теперь они поменялись местами. На диване сидел Альбус, скрестив ноги, смотрел на него внимательно, прищурившись без своих очков, и ждал. Геллерт улыбнулся ему, облизав губы, и быстро стянул футболку через голову, откинув ее в сторону. И усмехнулся.  
— Кажется, я был так занят тем, чтобы напоить Ариану, что сам выпил недостаточно.  
— Геллерт. — Альбус покачал головой. — Ты сам сказал — не анализировать.  
И улыбнулся. И в этой улыбке Геллерт готов был утонуть.  
— Как скажешь. — Он пожал плечами и подошел. — Тогда ляг на живот. Хочу видеть твою спину.  
Альбус мгновенно перестал улыбаться.  
— Делай. Пожалуйста, сделай то, что я прошу.  
Альбус лег на живот и повернул к нему голову. Геллерт подошел к дивану и сел на Альбуса. Желтые, красные, рыжие перья было видно даже сквозь волосы, которые закрывали почти всю спину. Геллерт полюбовался немного и откинул волосы в сторону.  
Феникс взмахнул крыльями, как только почувствовал его прикосновение. Альбус коротко выдохнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку дивана.  
— Потрясающе, — проговорил Геллерт, проводя пальцами по тонким темным линиям под кожей, обводя чудесную птицу, и она отзывалась движением на каждое его прикосновение. Так и должно было быть. Геллерт был единственным, кто мог видеть, как феникс на спине Альбуса оживает. Для всех остальных, в том числе и для самого Альбуса, это было лишь большой и очень красивой татуировкой. — Просто потрясающе.  
— Опять гордишься собой? — спросил Альбус с усмешкой.  
— Если честно, то да. Редкое из моих дел, за которое мне не стыдно.  
Геллерт оглаживал птицу, каждое перышко, и она встряхивалась, как будто просыпаясь после долгого сна. Идея возникла внезапно и принадлежала ему, потому что дурацкая схема лондонского метро — это было совершенно несерьезно, ему нужно было сделать что-то особенное для Альбуса, его Альбуса.  
— Всегда было любопытно, но не находилось времени спросить, — сказал Альбус. — Почему именно татуировки? Странное занятие для тебя, ты же терпеть не можешь маглов.  
— Это просто. Немного симпатической темной магии, и готовый рисунок входит под кожу и навсегда связывает меня и жертву. Тогда мне казалось, что это смешно. Еще мне хотелось узнать о маглах чуть больше, если уж меня исключили из-за них, — сейчас Геллерт вспоминал об этом спокойно, а тогда, если бы Альбус спросил, он бы ни за что не признался. — Небольшая месть с моей стороны, если тебе так интересно. Но когда появился ты, я понял, что разменивался по мелочи все это время и что нужно мыслить масштабнее. Менять мир, если мне он не нравится.  
— Никогда не думал, что это была темная магия, — пробормотал Альбус. Геллерт не видел его лица, но знал, что Альбус улыбается.  
— Ты думал, что у меня легкая рука. — Геллерт рассмеялся.  
Теперь он касался спины смелее, обеими руками, разминал ее ладонями и любовался. Смотреть на то, как под яркими перьями перекатываются мышцы, двигаются лопатки, как приподнимается грудная клетка, как будто это дышит сам феникс, можно было бесконечно. Или ровно до того момента, пока возбуждение не перевесит желание просто смотреть.  
Геллерт склонился и поцеловал шею у основания, спустился вниз по позвоночнику и замер между лопатками.  
— Знаешь, Альбус, за что я тебя люблю? Ты только кажешься чопорным отмороженным британцем, а на самом деле ты такой же горячий, как этот феникс, и тебе так же, как и мне, хочется чего-то особенного, за гранью. Ты знаешь, что ты создан для этого и что ты это выдержишь.  
— Я отказался. — Альбус пожал плечами. — Из всех моих невероятных и рискованных достижений — только интрижка с тобой. Немного, как мне кажется.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь. — Геллерт усмехнулся, поцеловал спину еще раз и поднялся вверх, погладил по лопаткам, провел ладонями в стороны от позвоночника к плечам, заставляя феникса раскрыть крылья полностью. И так хотелось сейчас, чтобы Альбус бросил все свои наивные убеждения и пошел за ним, сделал так, как будет правильно для них, для всех, для всего мира…  
Геллерт склонился над Альбусом и поцеловал в шею сзади, за ухом, потерся бедрами. Давно надо было раздеться, Альбус ведь говорил, и не пришлось бы этого делать теперь, когда приходилось против своей воли подниматься и отрываться от горячего тела.  
— Секунду, — шепнул он и все-таки разделся, а затем снова лег на Альбуса сверху.  
Альбус повернул голову, чтобы поймать его губы.  
Это определенно была ночь самых лучших поцелуев в его жизни.  
В следующий момент внутри что-то дернуло, сильно и больно, так, что Геллерт с трудом заставил себя не согнуться пополам. И, конечно, это не укрылось от Альбуса. Тот быстро перевернулся под ним, посмотрел внимательно и тревожно.  
— Что случилось?  
Геллерт понял мгновение спустя и улыбнулся. Да. У него получилось.  
— Ариана. Я говорил тебе, что здесь только один выход и он завязан на мне? Я почувствовал только что, как она вышла из замка.  
Было бы забавно понаблюдать за реакцией Альбуса, но сейчас стоило думать о времени, которое вдруг понеслось вперед с бешеной скоростью. Геллерт вскочил на ноги и начал быстро одеваться, попутно кидая и в Альбуса его одеждой.  
— Зачем она вышла?  
— Альбус, любовь моя, включайся и соображай, мне сейчас нужны твои мозги больше всего на свете, а потом мы подумаем обо всем остальном. Ты думаешь, я просто так подливал ей огневиски и слушал ваши сопливые разговоры? Знаешь, что вас объединяет? Вы оба отмороженные, дико умные, дико талантливые и все в таком роде, и надо сказать, что Ариана даже обошла тебя в этом, но вас объединяет одно до жути милое свойство — вы слишком сентиментальны, когда дело доходит до близких отношений. О, и не делай сейчас такое оскорбленное лицо, отложи на потом, если это потом, конечно, случится. Можешь предположить, куда Ариана направилась сейчас?  
Альбус, который до этого смотрел на него непонимающе, изменился в лице и как будто даже побледнел.  
— В Лондон. К Аберфорту.  
— Молодец, Альбус, возьми себе с полки лимонную дольку. — Геллерт застегнул молнию на джинсах. — А еще возьми в руки свою одежду и быстро приведи себя в порядок. Ариана не умеет аппарировать, а мы умеем, и в этом наш шанс, хотя надо торопиться: обскур летит очень быстро.  
Альбус начал судорожно натягивать одежду. Геллерт засмотрелся на несколько секунд дольше, чем он мог позволить себе сейчас. Наверное, это был его последний шанс, и он был потрачен так глупо, так бездарно. Но это не имело значения, потому что он добился того, чего хотел. Геллерт улыбнулся через силу, во рту горчило.  
Одевшись, Альбус повернулся к нему, и по всей его позе, по прямой, как палка, спине и вздернутому подбородку было видно, что он злится.  
— Я не думаю, что мои извинения помогут тебе сейчас, — сказал Геллерт и выдержал взгляд, не отвернулся, хотя очень хотелось.  
— Я не думаю, что ты умеешь извиняться, поэтому лучше помолчи. — Альбус сердито мотнул головой. — Отсюда можно аппарировать?  
— Да без проблем, сколько угодно.  
— Тогда иди сюда, дай мне руку и хватайся покрепче, чтобы не оторвало где-нибудь над Северным морем.  
— Альбус…  
— Заткнись и иди сюда. Или оставайся здесь, как тебе будет угодно, а я как-нибудь разберусь со всем самостоятельно, без тебя.  
Геллерт сдержал улыбку, чтобы не разозлить ей Альбуса еще сильнее, и подошел к нему, крепко вцепился в подставленный локоть. Через секунду их сорвало с места аппарацией.

***

Вечер, переходящий в ночь, был самым обыкновенным и, как казалось Аберфорту, ничем не отличался от всех ему подобных вечеров. Он стоял за барной стойкой, разливая напитки, с привычным для него легким раздражением слушал ненавязчивый шум, вычленяя из него не связанные друг с другом реплики, которые звучали на повышенных тонах. Люди, приходившие к нему, любили выпить, а после этого дела все обычно становились эмоциональнее, говорили громче, неважно, волшебник ты или магл. Здесь палочки оставляли на входе, как и любое другое оружие. Палочка была только у самого Аберфорта, а значит, давала существенное преимущество и помогала без особых проблем разнимать едва разгорающиеся драки или выкидывать самых буйных посетителей на улицу.  
Аберфорту не то чтобы нравилось то, что он делает, но другие занятия казались ему еще более паршивыми. А здесь можно было получать удовольствие хотя бы оттого, что маглы и волшебники пили друг с другом в обнимку, как ни в чем не бывало, и все, что бы ни услышали маглы странного, казалось им пьяным бредом случайного соседа по барной стойке. Это было, по крайней мере, весело.  
Только сегодня Аберфорту почти не было дела до того, как проводят время его клиенты и сколько завсегдатаев заглянуло на огонек. Альбус собирался зайти к нему вечером и пропустить пару рюмок чего погорячее, но он должен был явиться уже часов пять назад. Аберфорт понимал, что Альбус может изменить свои планы, но его все равно что-то волновало. Обычно Альбус точен и пунктуален, и если бы у него не получалось прийти, он прислал бы сову и сообщил об этом. Такое тоже часто бывало, когда Альбус засиживался допоздна за своими экспериментами и прочими фокусами.  
Аберфорту было тревожно, хотя сам не мог объяснить себе, в чем дело. Его совершенно не интересовало, чем именно занят Альбус, и он даже не думал о нем волноваться. И все же было в этом вечере что-то не то.  
И даже когда на пороге появился сам Альбус, Аберфорту не стало лучше. Он протирал стакан и не сводил глаз со знакомой долговязой фигуры - только сегодня в этой знакомой фигуре что-то было не так. Альбус двигался стремительно, огибая столы и сидящих за ними людей и даже не замечая их. Он смотрел прямо на Аберфорта и, судя по взгляду, был настроен решительно.  
— Кажется, что-то случилось, — сказал Аберфорт, когда Альбус подошел к стойке и сел напротив него, облокотившись и наклонившись низко, чтобы больше никто не слышал их разговор. Аберфорт предпочел это проигнорировать. — Выпьешь что-нибудь?  
— Нет. — Альбус мотнул головой. — И больше никто здесь ничего не выпьет.  
— Вот как? — Аберфорт усмехнулся. Что Альбусу опять пришло в голову?  
— Слушай меня внимательно, у нас очень мало времени, а у меня для тебя есть две новости - как водится, хорошая и плохая. Начать следует с хорошей.  
— Ты странно ведешь себя сегодня, — отметил Аберфорт вскользь и осмотрел Альбуса. — И у тебя рубашка застегнута криво. Пришлось одеваться второпях и бежать ко мне?  
— Аберфорт! — Альбус взвыл так громко, что многие начали оборачиваться. Альбус оглянулся, а затем снова склонился над стойкой. — Помнишь, у нас когда-то была сестра? Хорошая новость — она все еще есть. Она жива.  
Аберфорту показалось, что мир вокруг него начинает вращаться - или это у него голова закружилась? Так или иначе, он вцепился пальцами в деревянную стойку и наклонился вперед, к Альбусу, так низко, что они почти столкнулись лбами.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил он шепотом. — Может быть, тебе показалось, и это все же не она, ведь были похороны…  
— Да, уверен. Извини, сейчас некогда объяснять, но я уверен, и ты тоже скоро убедишься в этом, потому что мне кажется, что она очень хочет тебя увидеть. Думаю, ты рад, — Аберфорт быстро закивал, но Альбус даже не обратил на это внимания, продолжая говорить: — Плохая новость в том, что Ариана не исцелилась от обскура, и мне кажется, что он свел ее с ума окончательно. Она хочет уничтожить всех маглов, и самое неприятное, что она действительно может это сделать. Я не знаю, сколько у нас времени, но лучше бы тебе прямо сейчас объявить, что заведение закрыто и что стоит как можно быстрее покинуть помещение, если ты не хочешь увидеть всех этих милых пьяных в стельку людей мертвыми.  
Аберфорт поймал себя на том, что не может ничего сказать и стоит открыв рот. Альбус усмехнулся.  
— Легко могу понять тебя. Давай, действуй.  
— Откуда я знаю, что ты не врешь? — спросил брат.  
— Потому что я обычно не вру, а ты ничего не теряешь, все равно скоро закрываться. Давай, Аберфорт!  
В это же время на улице что-то с грохотом взорвалось, и небо в окне осветилось вспышками заклятий, красными и зелеными. И это точно был не обскур, но люди в пабе заворочались на своих местах и начали оглядываться.  
— Закрыто! — заорал Аберфорт. — На сегодня все! Быстро оторвали задницы от стульев и на выход!  
Люди с ворчанием начали подниматься с насиженных мест, но, кажется, было поздно: снаружи нарастал грохот, как будто в этот момент взрывалась половина Лондона.  
— Слишком медленно. — Альбус покачал головой и указал Аберфорту на окно. — Смотри. А лучше будет, если ты выйдешь на улицу. Она не тронет тебя.  
Альбус закрыл все двери, чтобы никто не вышел наружу, пока Аберфорт смотрел в окно. На секунду показалось, что его маленький паб перекинуло в космос, потому что в окне была непроглядная темнота. Хотя нет, даже в космосе должно быть видно звезды. Это был обскур, без сомнений, и он был огромным.  
— Обскур убьет меня, если я выйду, — сказал Аберфорт.  
— Нет. Она умеет им управлять и меньше всего на свете хочет, чтобы ты погиб.  
— Что мне делать?  
— Уговори ее превратиться в человека и отдать тебе волшебную палочку. — Альбус вздохнул. — Не делай больше ничего. Успокой ее, пусть она зайдет с тобой сюда. Она сейчас очень напугана, и нам совсем не нужно, чтобы она разозлилась.  
Аберфорт кивнул и рванулся к двери.  
Он думал, что выходить наружу будет страшно, но когда сделал первый шаг за порог, то не почувствовал ничего, кроме радости и облегчения. Возможно, в мире существовали и другие обскуры, но это была его Ариана.  
— Ариана! — Он закричал изо всех сил, чтобы перекричать ветер. — Ариана!  
Кажется, она услышала, и темная масса, которая носилась вокруг него с бешеной скоростью, утихла, зависнув в воздухе черным снегом, который не падал. Аберфорту казалось, что за ним наблюдают тысячи глаз.  
— Ты меня слышишь, Ариана? — спросил он уже тише. Ответа не было, но Аберфорт был уверен, что чернота вокруг него прислушивается очень внимательно. Теперь нужно было поговорить с ней. Аберфорту это никогда не давалось, но для Арианы он должен был найти слова. — Я так рад, что ты жива! Почему ты пряталась? Почему не приходила так долго? Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда тебя не было, я вспоминал о тебе каждый день, и если бы ты только знала, как мне не хватало тебя все эти годы.  
Только произнеся это вслух, Аберфорт отчетливо понял, что сестра всегда была самым дорогим и единственным по-настоящему близким ему человеком. Теперь в груди что-то разрывалось, и пришлось сглотнуть комок, вставший в горле.  
— Спустись ко мне! Я знаю, ты можешь. Я хочу увидеть тебя, а не обскура. Пожалуйста, Ариана!  
Этого оказалось достаточно. Аберфорт выдохнул с облегчением, когда чернота вокруг него начала сжиматься, превращаясь в человеческую фигуру. В следующее мгновение на его шее повисла уже живая и совершенно реальная, повзрослевшая Ариана. Она мелко дрожала и прижималась к нему, и Аберфорт обнял сестру так крепко, что она тихо застонала.  
— Вот и хорошо, — прошептал он, гладя ее по мягким волосам. — Хорошая девочка. Теперь у нас все будет отлично.  
Альбус угадал только отчасти: Ариана была дико напугана, но никакой злости в ней не было.  
Аберфорт чувствовал, что она кивает. Наверное, в этот момент она улыбалась. Он хотел посмотреть на ее улыбку, но лица было не видно - она уткнулась ему в плечо. Зато он отлично разглядел кое-что другое, когда поднял голову.  
Их окружала группа волшебников, должно быть, авроров, и в руке у каждого была палочка. Пока еще их разделяло большое расстояние, но кольцо медленно сжималось. Аберфорт подумал, что сам заставил сестру превратиться в человека, сам затащил ее в ловушку. Ариана обнимала его и, казалось, ничего не замечала вокруг.  
— Не бойся, — шепнула она Аберфорту на ухо. — Они не смогут навредить ни мне, ни тебе.  
— Почему? — спросил Аберфорт так же тихо, понимая, что он только что сильно ошибся на ее счет.  
— Потому что обскур быстрее их заклятий. И потому, что я убью их всех и вернусь к тебе.  
Аберфорт сглотнул, продолжая прижимать Ариану к груди и гладить по волосам. Теперь она стояла замерев и что-то обдумывала.  
— Давай зайдем внутрь. — Аберфорт потянул ее на себя, пятясь на пару шагов назад. В конце концов, Альбус говорил, что они должны зайти в дом. И еще что-то про палочку… У Арианы не могло ее быть, обскуриалы не умеют колдовать. Но Ариана всегда была особенной. — У тебя есть волшебная палочка?  
— Да, — кивнула она. — Самая лучшая. Я отдам ее тебе, и с ней тебя никто не победит. А я стану обскуром, убью их всех и вернусь к тебе.  
Ариана повторялась, но сейчас его волновало совсем не это. Аберфорт смотрел, как круг медленно сжимается. Они притащили сюда все Министерство, что ли?  
— Давай попробуем без этого, — попытался он еще раз. — Мы может зайти в дом, и нас не тронут. Попытаемся поговорить с ними. Там Альбус, он тоже хочет помочь тебе.  
Ариана тихо засмеялась.  
— Никто не хочет нам помочь, и мы должны сделать это сами. Если мы зайдем внутрь, они обрушат на нас дом. Я выживу, и Альбус тоже, а ты нет.  
— Они не станут нападать так просто. Успокойся. Ты ведь не сделала им ничего плохого.  
— Обскур за десять минут пролетел половину Европы и еще половину Лондона. Ты ведь в курсе, что, когда обскур летит, люди умирают. Сегодня ночью умерло много людей. — Ариана усмехнулась довольно. — По большей части, конечно, маглов. И умрет еще больше.  
— Что ты такое говоришь? Зачем тебе это?  
— Аберфорт, я все объясню тебе потом. — Она поцеловала его в щеку и решительно отодвинулась. — Но сначала я должна разобраться с тем, что нам мешает. Ты не согласен? — Аберфорт промолчал. — Тогда держи палочку, она не подведет.  
— А ты?  
— Обскур не может пользоваться палочкой, ему она не нужна и даже мешает. Мой обскур намного сильнее всех их, вместе взятых, а вот ты - нет. Бери скорее! — Ариана протянула рукояткой вперед странную палочку, длинную и тонкую, с несколькими круглыми шишками. — Ты должен вырвать ее из моих рук, чтобы сработало. Давай!  
Аберфорт дернул за палочку, и она легла в руку как родная. Даже лучше, чем его собственная. Но сейчас это было неважно.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова превращалась в кусок черноты, который убивает все живое, — проговорил Аберфорт, глядя в ее глаза. Зрачки были крошечными, словно светло-серую радужку прокололи булавкой. — Зайдем в дом, Ариана, прошу, мне тебя так не хватало.  
— Я тоже скучала по тебе больше всего, — сказала она, улыбнулась и снова превратилась в огромный смертоносный черный вихрь.  
Аберфорт смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляд, как обскур несется над рядами авроров и сметает их всех, как волшебники падают мертвыми, с посеревшими лицами, сжимая в руках бесполезные уже палочки. Он хотел крикнуть, чтобы Ариана остановилась, но тогда в нее бы точно попали. Авроры все еще продолжали выпускать заклинания, но они тонули в черноте и не мешали обскуру. Наверное, ему стоило помочь Ариане, она ведь надеялась на него, она отдала ему свою палочку, но Аберфорт не мог решиться.  
А потом что-то случилось - Аберфорт даже не понял, что именно, - и стало поздно. Кто-то из авроров поймал обскура в ловушку, опутав блестящими полупрозрачными нитями, и остальные ударили одновременным залпом из палочек. Аберфорт услышал, как пронзительный крик Арианы разносится в воздухе, разрывает уши.  
— Ариана! — заорал он и рванул вперед.  
Точнее, рванул бы, если бы сзади не удержали за плечо.  
— Я бы советовал тебе успокоиться сию же минуту, — услышал он голос Альбуса. Аберфорт не мог понять, когда Альбус успел выйти, но сейчас это волновало его меньше всего. — Ты ничем не поможешь ей, а она будет в ярости, если тебя убьют.  
Аберфорт смотрел, как чернота разбивается заклинаниями и тает, как снег на солнце, пока наконец от обскура не осталось ничего.  
— Она погибла? Она мертва, снова? — спросил Аберфорт. Он до сих пор не мог поверить во все произошедшее, слишком стремительно сегодня разворачивались события. Он до сих пор помнил, как тепло ему было, когда он обнимал Ариану. — Это несправедливо, Альбус. Я видел ее минуту, а потом ее снова убили?  
— Не уверен, — ответил Альбус. — Если бы она была мертва, осталось бы тело. Мне нужно от тебя кое-что сейчас.  
Аберфорту было плевать, поэтому он не обратил особого внимания на то, что Альбус обезоружил его. Палочку ему отдала Ариана, и что-то говорила про нее, про то, что эта палочка особенная. Но ему не нужна была волшебная палочка, ему нужна была сестра, живая и невредимая.  
— Неплохо, — снова услышал он голос Альбуса и посмотрел на него. Альбус поднес палочку к лицу и любовался, осматривая со всех сторон, но, заметив взгляд Аберфорта, опустил ее. — А теперь пойдем к аврорам, поздороваешься со старым знакомым.  
Он усмехнулся. Аберфорт подумал, что он не водит знакомств с людьми из аврората, а они не жалуют его паб, но не стал возражать. Говорить с Альбусом совсем не хотелось.  
— Добрый вечер, господа, — произнес Альбус спокойно, когда они приблизились к аврорам, которые уже перестроились из ровного круга в небольшую толпу и вполголоса что-то взволнованно обсуждали. Несколько человек перетаскивали мертвые тела. Аберфорт насчитал пару десятков и прекратил это делать.  
— Дамблдор? — поднял голову волшебник в сером плаще. Аберфорт подумал, что тот здесь главный. — Я должен был догадаться. Что происходит?  
Альбус мотнул головой.  
— Пока не могу сказать. Мне нужен тот, кто запустил в обскура сеть. Где он?  
— Какого Мерлина вы себе позволяете? — Волшебник в сером плаще показался Аберфорту уставшим, но позиций сдавать не собирался.  
Аберфорт огляделся и увидел того самого аврора, которого искал Альбус. Только тот вел себя странно, пытаясь незаметно просочиться и исчезнуть в толпе.  
— Вон он, Альбус, — сказал Аберфорт. — В толпе слева от тебя, в черном пиджаке.  
Это был единственный раз, когда Аберфорт был доволен скоростью реакции Альбуса — обычно она только раздражала. Сейчас это было красиво: Альбус повернулся влево, безошибочно определил нужного человека и направил на него палочку.  
— Ступефай!  
Простое заклинание, которое Аберфорт узнал на первом курсе, всегда действовало безотказно. Аврор не успел отразить его, хоть и развернулся в их сторону, и застыл столбом.  
— Вы запомните этот день, — говорил Альбус, ровными шагами приближаясь к заколдованному. — Кто это?  
— Младший аврор Робардс, — раздраженно ответил тот же самый волшебник в сером, который следовал за Альбусом по пятам.  
— Очень необычное заклинание для младшего аврора Робардса, как вы думаете, мистер Трэверс?  
— Да, но он всегда был очень старательным…  
— Ревелио. — Альбус произнес еще одно заклинание, и черты лица замершего аврора начали меняться. — Позвольте представить всем Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Можете забрать его, и я надеюсь, что его будут судить.  
Кажется, все вокруг замолчали, но Аберфорту было все равно. Он жалел только о том, что отдал палочку Альбусу, потому что сейчас он убил бы этого Гриндельвальда не раздумывая.

***

Азкабан был премерзким местом, еще более сырым, промозглым и холодным, чем Нурменгард. И это еще не считая дементоров, а не считаться с ними не получалось. Именно они были главной особенностью британской магической тюрьмы. Остальные волшебные тюрьмы, как это ни странно, предоставляли для своих заключенных более приятные условия. Или менее неприятные, это как посмотреть.  
Геллерт находился в Азкабане уже месяц. По крайней мере, ему так казалось, а он пока еще был склонен верить своим ощущениям и чувству времени. Других ориентиров здесь все равно не было. Он был крайне опасен, и камеры с окном ему не полагалось. Так ему объяснил один из тюремщиков и больше не сказал ни слова. Все его нынешние тюремщики были из авроров, выживших после атаки обскура.  
Он предпринял несколько попыток сбежать — крайне простых, даже топорных — с единственной целью: прощупать слабые места этой тюрьмы, чтобы через пару месяцев, когда все успокоятся, расслабятся и перестанут следить за каждым его движением, он мог бы приступить к более решительным действиям. Пусть у него отобрали палочку, но у него оставалась своя собственная магия, а еще язык, которым Геллерт тоже умел пользоваться. Он слышал, что и с дементорами можно договориться, особенно если не гнушаться темной магии и пообещать им много жертв. Министерство и их держало на голодном пайке, не давая насытиться человеческими душами вдоволь. Жаль только, что его камеру охраняли еще и авроры, которые постоянно сменялись: то ли не могли долго выносить компанию дементоров, то ли их меняли специально для того, чтобы Геллерту не удалось с ними договориться. Хотя никто из них ни разу и не отреагировал на попытки Геллерта завести беседу.  
Кажется, им все-таки очень не понравился живой обскур. Его идеи о Высшем благе и господстве волшебников над маглами могли задеть души многих, но то, что делала Ариана, не нашло отклика ни в ком.  
Оставалось ждать, копить силы и думать.  
Спустя пару месяцев к нему соизволил прийти Альбус Дамблдор собственной персоной.  
— Здравствуй, Геллерт, — сказал он, когда подошел к решетке и отпустил тюремщика. Геллерт продолжал сидеть на нарах в дальнем углу камеры. — Все еще в обиде на меня?  
— Ты мог оставить меня в покое и не обратить внимания? Я бы спокойно ушел оттуда. Тебе так хотелось видеть меня за решеткой в этом ужасном месте?  
Альбус вздохнул.  
— Геллерт, пожалуйста, подойди ко мне и поговори со мной. Я пришел к тебе как официальное лицо, и тебе очень повезло. Представь, если это был бы Трэверс.  
— Лучше бы это был Трэверс, чем ты. — Геллерт спрыгнул на пол и подошел к решетке, вцепившись в прутья и прислонившись к ним лбом.  
Альбус стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него, такой спокойный, холеный, довольный собой, хоть и с темными кругами под глазами от усталости, и сверкал золотой оправой на переломанном дважды носу.  
— Кажется, Аберфорт задел тебя во второй раз? — ядовито спросил Геллерт.  
— Это меньшая из жертв. — Альбус пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — К тому же он извинился.  
— С чего бы? Его ударило по голове и он потерял ту малость мозгов, которая в ней оставалась?  
Альбус покачал головой и не стал отвечать. Помолчал немного, потом спросил:  
— Почему ты не убил Ариану? Достаточно было выпустить заклинание ей в спину, когда она была человеком.  
Геллерт рассмеялся.  
— Ты думаешь, все так просто? Если бы все было именно так, я убил бы ее еще в Нурменгарде, как только она надоела мне окончательно, и уж точно не приполз бы к тебе унижаться и просить о помощи. Нет, Альбус, все намного сложнее. Ариана стала сильнее и срослась с обскуром в единое целое. Она больше не боится магии, но чувствует любую магию, направленную на нее. Я не попал бы в нее заклинанием. Даже эту сетку, чтобы поймать ее, я придумывал несколько месяцев, но не было случая опробовать. Это была единственным, что я мог сделать против нее.  
— Ну что ж, у тебя отлично получилось. — Альбус склонил голову набок, смотря на него с любопытством. — Министерские, хоть и со скрипом, согласились с тем, что стоит поблагодарить тебя. Все-таки ты их спас. Но это, конечно, не отменяет всех твоих преступлений, хотя и немного смягчает наказание.  
Геллерт вздохнул.  
— Говори, зачем ты пришел? Вернее, зачем тебя послали ко мне?  
— Я должен сообщить тебе, что через неделю состоится показательный суд. Тебя приговорят к пожизненному заключению.  
Геллерт и не ожидал ничего другого, но слышать это, да еще и от Альбуса, было больно.  
— Спасибо за информацию, — прошипел он и резко разжал пальцы, словно прутья решетки только что превратились в его руках в ядовитых змей. — Прекрасные новости. Просто превосходные! Мог бы не приходить, если все уже решено, мне было бы спокойнее!  
— Извини, если разочаровал тебя, но может быть, ты дослушаешь? — продолжил Альбус спокойно, но с ощутимой сталью в голосе. — Я полагаю, отсюда ты сможешь сбежать, рано или поздно, и министерские, как это ни прискорбно для них, склонны со мной согласиться. У дементоров в тюрьме есть много минусов и много плюсов, и обычно им можно доверять, но не в твоем случае. Слишком они падки на черных магов, готовых предложить им души в неограниченном количестве.  
— Альбус, если бы ты так же блестяще использовал свой мозг ради нашего общего дела, я никогда не оказался бы здесь. У нас с тобой было бы все, чего ты хочешь! Подумай еще раз!  
— Мне и так хорошо. — Альбус тонко улыбнулся и опустил глаза.  
Геллерт знал эту улыбку: скрытое превосходство, вот чего в ней было больше всего. И еще немного кокетливого лукавства.  
— Ты что-то задумал.  
Альбус подошел к решетке вплотную, и теперь уже он держался за прутья, прислонившись к ним лбом.  
— Я знаю одно место в мире, из которого нельзя выйти никаким другим способом, кроме как через главные ворота. Эти ворота, в свою очередь, завязаны на тебе.  
Геллерт расхохотался.  
— Альбус, прости, ты в своем уме? Это мой замок, я его строил, я знаю каждый его камешек. Неужели ты думаешь, что он не выпустит меня?  
— Я бы рискнул. — Альбус усмехнулся. — Пока ты прохлаждался эти два месяца, мы с Арианой очень много работали над некоторыми прикладными вопросами симпатической магии, в частности, немного усовершенствовали протеевы чары и обернули привязку. Тут, конечно, стоит сказать спасибо тебе за прекрасного феникса на моей спине, без него ничего бы не получилось. Если вкратце, то теперь я стал хозяином Нурменгарда, и я точно почувствую, если ты его покинешь. Не говоря о паре сотен других охранных заклинаний, которые с огромным удовольствием навесили на замок все оставшиеся в живых авроры и присоединившиеся к ним иностранные коллеги.  
— Потрясающе. — Геллерт покачал головой. — Но подожди, ты сказал: «Мы с Арианой», я не ослышался?  
— Это было несложно. Вернее даже, это было самым легким делом за эти два месяца, и самым приятным. — Геллерт только сейчас заметил, что Альбус весь как будто светится изнутри, настолько он был доволен собой. Смотреть было противно, но не смотреть - еще хуже. Геллерт поймал себя на том, что снова им любуется. — Ариана вернулась домой через несколько дней, немного побитая жизнью, но совершенно живая. Спасибо Аберфорту за это, а еще за то, что он пока успешно справляется с ее дурными привычками и склонностями. Конечно, я не стал ее скрывать, это было не в моих интересах. Сначала ее хотели казнить, но суд решил, что это варварский метод, к которому могут прибегать только самые отсталые из маглов. Оставалось только пожизненное заключение, но в мире нет такой тюрьмы, которая могла бы сдержать ее силу. Поэтому Ариана жива, здорова, на свободе и, кажется, чувствует себя счастливой, еще раз скажем спасибо Аберфорту. И ей очень понравилось работать над тем, чтобы запереть тебя в том же замке, в котором ты так долго держал ее. Она сказала, что подберет для тебя в подземелье самую комфортную из камер.  
Геллерт коротко рассмеялся и сел на пол.  
— Отвратительная неблагодарность с ее стороны. У меня нет слов. Потрясающая семейная идиллия. А кто скажет спасибо мне?  
— Весь остальной мир. Когда-нибудь. А пока будь паинькой и веди себя прилично на суде, чтобы дать судье повод смягчить наказание еще немного. Я тоже буду содействовать, у меня есть на тебя некоторые планы.  
Геллерт усмехнулся и подошел к решетке, обхватил руки Альбуса своими.  
— Я буду вести себя так, как ты пожелаешь. Я теперь завишу от тебя полностью, у меня нет выбора.  
— Я рад, что мы друг друга поняли. — Альбус уже не скрывал улыбки. — Отдыхай и не растеряй все силы, когда снова появятся дементоры.  
И он отошел, мягко высвободив свои руки.  
— Уже уходишь? — спросил Геллерт.  
Ужасно не хотелось, чтобы Альбус уходил, но и просить его еще немного задержаться он не хотел. И уж тем более он не собирался благодарить Альбуса.  
— Мы очень скоро увидимся. — Альбус улыбнулся ему и отвернулся.  
Геллерту показалось, или, уходя, Альбус стрельнул в него взглядом? Нет, не показалось. Эта мысль согревала и вызывала раздражение одновременно.

***

Сколько Альбус себя помнил, он никак не мог определиться и остановиться на чем-то одном. Он то хотел спокойной и размеренной жизни учителя и ученого, то его начинала живо волновать судьба этого мира. Так или иначе, в его планы никогда не входило стать хозяином огромного волшебного замка, который в то же самое время являлся еще и тюрьмой, и научно-исследовательским центром.  
Все началось с того, что ученые, которых Геллерт похитил и держал в камерах в подземелье, не захотели расходиться.  
— Понимаете, — начал один, который назвался мистером Брауном, — это потрясающие новые возможности и новые открытия. Мы посовещались, пока никого из этих сумасшедших не было рядом, и подумали, что готовы к официальному сотрудничеству, если нам будет предоставлена научная база.  
Семеро других поддержали выступавшего от их лица.  
Министерские почти отмели эту идею, но Альбуса она привела в восторг.  
Все остальное было делом техники, планирования и точных расчетов. И совсем немного магии тоже не помешало. Старшая палочка была чудо как хороша.  
Многочасовые совещания в Министерстве, когда Альбус убеждал всех вокруг в своей правоте и праве идеи на жизнь, не состоялись бы, если бы не крайне весомый вклад Альбуса в арест самого Гриндельвальда, а также парочка совсем легких Империо, наложенных на Министра магии. Он даже не заметил, а потом стал гордиться собой и своими прогрессивными взглядами.  
Видите ли, он думал, что дементоры никогда не встанут на сторону темных магов. И еще он был уверен, что Геллерта лучше всего казнить, передав американскому Министерству, которое до сих пор практикует эту дикость. И, конечно, Министр был совершенно против того, чтобы расширять сотрудничество с маглами. Альбус всегда поражался, как могут настолько тупые и неспособные сопротивляться простейшему Империо волшебники занимать самые ответственные посты в Министерстве.  
После того как состоялся и благополучно закончился судебный процесс, встал вопрос, каким именно образом приговоренный к пожизненному заключению Геллерт Гриндельвальд будет перемещен из Азкабана в Нурменгард? Альбус предложил моментальную аппарацию, отвергнув идею долгого полета на фестралах под конвоем все тех же дементоров, от которых Альбусу было уже дурно и в прямом, и в переносном смыслах — слишком часто за последние пару месяцев он с ними контактировал, а ведь он ненавидел дементоров еще с тех самых пор, как в первый и в последний раз - ему было тогда лет семь - приходил на свидание в Азкабан к отцу. Альбус вообще предпочел бы не сталкиваться с ними больше никогда в жизни, но чего не сделаешь… нет, даже не ради Геллерта.  
Сам Геллерт, когда Альбус доставил его к воротам Нурменгарда, еще не определился с тем, как ему стоит вести себя, и поэтому просто ходил в растерянности, иногда огрызаясь. Альбус полагал, что это совершенно нормальная реакция для него, и поэтому старался не обращать внимания.  
— Ариана, конечно, была крайне недовольна тем, что тебе не удастся оценить всех прелестей жизни в крошечной камере в темном и влажном подземелье, но суд пришел к выводу, что нет смысла лишать тебя комфортных условий, если впредь мы надеемся пользоваться твоей помощью, — говорил Альбус, когда вел его за собой по тому самому коридору, по которому Геллерт вел его в тот самый первый визит Альбуса в Нурменгард. — Поэтому твой рабочий кабинет остается за тобой, его никто не трогал. Даже пробирки никто не мыл, они ждут тебя, — добавил Альбус с усмешкой.  
— Какой же ты мелочный, — процедил Геллерт. — Если ты думаешь, что я должен благодарить тебя…  
— Ты не должен, — сказал Альбус как можно мягче. — Но я надеюсь, что ты получишь удовольствие.  
— Ты будешь прилетать сюда раз в месяц, проинспектировать меня и потрахаться?  
— Может быть, даже чаще. — Альбус усмехнулся и остановился. — Но я имел в виду кое-что другое.  
— Очень интересно, — протянул Геллерт. — Эй, Альбус, ты повернул не туда. Мой кабинет направо, а затем вверх по лестнице!  
Альбус остановился и обернулся к нему.  
— Я прекрасно помню, где твой кабинет. Я вообще успел отлично изучить этот замок, раз уж он теперь мой, и стоит заметить: когда я посмотрел на него более внимательно, чем в первый раз, он понравился мне намного больше. Идем, Геллерт, нам налево. Нас уже ждут.  
Геллерт коротко и грубо выругался, когда Альбус отвернулся от него и пошел вперед, и больше ничего не говорил до того самого момента, пока они не оказались в просторной и хорошо освещенной комнате, где между столами, заваленными какими-то неизвестными Альбусу приборами, ходили люди и растерянно оглядывали все вокруг, не зная, к чему приложить руки.  
— Мистер Дамблдор, — позвал его один из них, — но здесь же ничего не работает! Вообще ничего!  
— Я думаю, что это поправимо, — улыбнулся ему Альбус. — Мистер Гриндельвальд поможет вам разобраться. Может быть, не сразу, но я уверен, что у вас получится.  
— Альбус… — простонал Геллерт. — Это уже слишком.  
— Попробуй, тебе понравится. — Альбус снова улыбнулся ему. — Я помню, что ты не имел ничего против экспериментов с магловскими технологиями. Это твой шанс.  
— Скорее твой, — мрачно ответил Геллерт и отошел к окну, скрестив на груди руки.  
— Я буду помогать по мере сил, — ответил Альбус. — Но пока мне нужно идти, меня ждут в Министерстве с докладом, что ты благополучно доставлен на место. Знакомьтесь поближе, и я надеюсь, что вам понравится работать вместе.  
Геллерт не сказал в ответ ничего, да и остальные ученые молчали, только переглядывались друг с другом. Альбус так же молча вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь, и только после этого выдохнул долго, с огромным облегчением. Кажется, у него все получилось.  
Альбус мог бы аппарировать с места, как и в прошлый раз, но он предпочел вернуться к воротам и выйти из замка, глотнуть холодного горного воздуха. Сначала он полюбовался прекрасным видом, открывающимся с этой площадки, а затем обернулся и задрал голову, прочитав надпись над воротами: «Ради Высшего блага». Альбус вспомнил, что еще недавно эти слова казались ему неправильными, будто давили на него сверху. Сейчас они смотрелись здесь гармонично, на своем месте.  
Альбус улыбнулся и аппарировал. 


End file.
